Sauve moi
by Lili36
Summary: En forêt, on peut rencontrer plein de choses... Des arbres...Des oiseaux...Un ours... L'amour. Elle l'a sauvée une fois, le sauvera t'elle encore? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Et voila, je me lance dans une autre histoire, All Human, comme j'aime. Une vraie fic, avec plein de chapitres. J'ai un peu d'avance, je viens d'achever le 7****ème**** chapitre (plus une scène que je ne sais pas encore où placer) et j'ai encore plein d'idées pour la suite. Pour cette fic, des larmes, des rires, du sexe, mais pas trop. J'espère être à la hauteur et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Hésitez pas à me le dire en review… ***sifflote*****

**L'OS qui j'ai écris précédemment n'aura probablement pas de suite, malgré ce que j'ai dit. J'ai tenté d'écrire une suite, si si, c'est vrai, mais j'ai perdu l'inspiration, je me suis retrouvée avec 4 chapitres, que du lemon, on se serait cru dans un film porno. Sue du sexe et pas d'histoire. Oui, je sais, ça vous plait aussi. Mais non. Peut être qu'un jour, je retrouverais l'inspiration, en attendant, désolée Rob, mais je te laisse tomber. **

**Oui, je sais, assez de blabla, amusez-vous bien !**

**Disclamer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent que dans mes rêves (et quels rêves !), ne je fais que les emprunter à l'excellente Stephenie Meyer, grande prêtresse ès vampire !**

**Bella POV**

Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon prénom, non, au contraire, Isabella est le prénom de ma grand-mère paternelle que j'adorais plus que tout : Mémé Swan. Elle est décédée il y a quelques années, emportée dans son sommeil, de sa belle mort. Mais justement, ce prénom m'évoquait une vieille bonne femme –que j'ai toujours connue vieille, édentée et voutée, aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs- et associer ce prénom à… moi, c'était au dessus de mes forces. J'ai toujours trouvé ridicule de donner le prénom d'un ancêtre à un enfant, d'autant plus si le fameux ancêtre était encore vivant au moment de la naissance. Le pauvre enfant se trouvant ainsi affublé d'un prénom très ringard.

Mémé Swan, j'adore ton prénom, mais j'adore encore plus Bella !

Bref, revenons à nos moutons !

Je marchais tranquillement en direction du sommet de la montagne. Mon sac pesait lourd sur mon dos, me rappelant à ma condition humaine.

J'aimais marcher, j'aimais parcourir la forêt, depuis que j'étais assez grande pour que Charlie, mon père, m'emmène avec lui, à la chasse, juste passer un weekend père/fille au milieu de la nature, et depuis quelques années de longues randonnées avec mes amis.

Mais aujourd'hui, je marchais seule, espérant apaiser la douleur qui m'habitait depuis que ma maman avait péri dans ce stupide accident de voiture. Hélas, cela ne fonctionnais pas vraiment. Mon cœur me faisait mal, j'avais l'estomac au bord des lèvres, mes yeux, ces traitres, qui me brulaient.

L'accident été arrivé dimanche soir. Elle était à Munich, s'apprêtant à rentré aux Etats-Unis pour rejoindre sa famille. Nous. Malheureusement, le taxi qui l'emmenait à l'aéroport a été percuté par un camion, qui n'a laissé aucune chance au chauffeur ainsi qu'à ma mère. J'essayais de m'imaginer ses derniers instants. A quoi pensait-elle ? A moi ? Mon père ? Son dernier concert qui avait encore fait un tabac ? Elle était si douée ! Etait. Est-ce qu'elle avait eu peur ? Sans doute ! Le policier qui nous a annoncé son décès nous a précisé qu'elle été morte sur les lieux de l'accident. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas trop souffert… Ma petite maman ! Je ne la reverrais plus ! Plus de cookies embaumant l'air de la maison les jours ou elle n'était pas en tournée ou en répétition. Plus de gros câlins dans ses bras. Plus de confessions durant nos séances shopping entre filles. Plus de maman. Jamais. Qu'est ce que j'allais devenir ?

Je soupirais en m'asseyant sur le rocher. Je levais la tète vers le ciel qu'on apercevait à travers les arbres. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les nuages, mais nous n'allions pas avoir de pluie. Du moins, j'espérais. A Forks, rien n'était moins sur que le temps !

Je m'apprêtais à sortir la gourde de mon sac lorsque j'entendis un cri déchirant. Ce n'était pas un animal, ça, j'en étais sur. Mais qui pouvait bien s'aventurer dans cette partie de la forêt ? A part les chasseurs et mes amis les Quileutes, qui étaient du genre à tuer un loup à mains nues, cet endroit n'était fréquenté que par les bêtes sauvages. Jamais un promeneur, c'était trop dangereux, à moins d'être armé. Et encore !

Je laissais en plan mon sac et pris seulement mon fusil. La personne cria encore, et je localisais l'origine à environs 500 m de ma position. J'entendais également des grognements, un ours peut être ? Je me mis à courir et j'arrivais rapidement devant une scène qui me laissa sans voix.

Un ours d'une taille impressionnante était en train d'attaquer un jeune garçon d'à peu prés mon âge. L'ours tentait de lui mettre des coups de patte en grognant. Et le garçon reculait jusqu'à se trouver acculé à un arbre. Il avait l'air paniqué et lorsqu'il m'aperçue, il me cria de le laisser. Bizarre comme réaction ! Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me pencher sur la question.

De mon coté, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. En tirant dans le tas, j'aurais risqué de blessé le garçon, et je n'aurais pas fait grand mal à l'ours. Sans compter que le temps que je recharge mon fusil, j'aurais fini entre les pattes de l'ours moi aussi.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis des cailloux. J'en pris un pas trop gros, et tout rond. Et je le jetais de toutes mes forces sur la bestiole. « Hé ho ! Bouba, c'est par ici que ça se passe ! » L'ours de tourna vers moi en hurlant très fort et je failli faire pipi dans ma culotte. C'était pas vraiment le moment de se laisser aller, si vous voulez mon avis ! Je lui lançais un autre caillou et sifflais « Oué oué, par là, viens par là gros machin ! » J'armais mon fusil et visait la tête de la bête. Je le touchais au niveau de la joue, ce qui eut le don de le mettre dans une rage folle. Il se mit debout en lâchant une énorme plainte. Tandis qu'il avançait sur moi, je tirais à nouveau (dernière chance !) et le shootais entre les 2 yeux. Il émit à nouveau une longue plainte alors que j'attrapais, en dernier recourt, mon fusil par le canon pour m'en servir de matraque. Il s'écroula enfin en grognant à mes pieds. Soulagée ! On ne pouvait en espérer moins de la fille du shérif ! ^^ N'empêche qu'il avait la peau dure, l'enfoiré ! J'ai vraiment eu peur sur ce coup.

Tout en braquant toujours mon fusil sur l'ours qui avait l'air mort, je m'approchais du garçon qui était assis par terre. « hey ! Ca va ? » Il ne bougeait pas. Je m'approchais encore et je vis qu'il pleurait « C'est fini maintenant, il est mort… » Tout en gardant un œil sur l'ours, je m'agenouillais devant lui, posant une main sur son épaule. « Hé ! Répond-moi ! » _Parce que là, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi !_

Merde ! Il pleurait de plus belle ! « Non ! C'est pas fini, c'est jamais fini ! » Je réponds quoi à ça, moi ?

« Ben pour celui-là, c'est fini ! » En montrant l'ours.

Il sourit malgré ses larmes. Ouf !

« Allez, viens, il faut vite s'éloigner. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que dans pas longtemps, tous les prédateurs du coin vont rappliquer, attirés par l'odeur du sang. » en montrant le cadavre.

Il soupira et tenta de se lever. Il paraissait épuisé, et très affaibli, mais dans l'immédiat, je n'avais pas trop le temps de me poser des questions. « Tu es blessé ? »

« Non, ça va aller. »

Je l'aidais à se maintenir debout. En dépit de ses paroles, il n'avait pas l'air bien, le teint très pale, les épaules voutées. Nous nous mîmes en route, je le soutenais, et malgré cela, nous n'avancions pas vite. « Ou allons-nous ? » me demanda t'il.

« Il y a une grotte à quelques kilomètres, on va s'y installer jusqu'à demain matin. »

« On ne redescend pas ? »

« Non, on aura pas le temps d'arriver avant la nuit à ce rythme. »

« Et pourquoi aller à la grotte ? Je voudrais vraiment me reposer » Il n'était plus pale, il était vert. J'espérais qu'il ne me ferait pas un malaise, je me voyais pas le trainer sur des kilomètres, avec mes 45 kilos tout mouillés, même si il paraissait mince, je n'avais aucunes chances.

« Parce qu'il va faire très froid cette nuit, largement en dessous de zéro, et on n'est pas suffisamment équipé pour dormir à la belle étoile à cette température » En effet, mon acolyte n'avait qu'un simple pull, même pas de veste. Moi j'avais ma veste imperméable par-dessus mon tshirt à manches longues. J'avais également un pull et un gilet sans manches en polaire dans mon sac en plus de mon sac de couchage.

« Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

« De t'imposer ma présence. »

« J'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui… » Je lui souris « Arrête de raconter des bêtises et garde tes forces pour marcher. »

Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'angoissais pour la nuit à venir. Il avait l'air frigorifié et tremblait, et on était qu'en milieu d'après midi. La température était proche de zéro. Nous ne pourrions redescendre que demain matin, en attendant, il fallait le réchauffer, et le nourrir. Quel programme ! Sans compter qu'il devait être en état de choc, après l'attaque du gros nounours.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, vu les circonstances, mais j'étais contente de l'avoir trouvé. J'avais eu envie d'être seule, et de me morfondre, mais d'avoir quelqu'un à m'occuper l'esprit et m'empêchait de penser à la vie sans ma petite maman. Et puis il paraissait si fragile ! On aurait dit un petit chaton qui venait de naitre, tout trempé et grelottant avec ses yeux verts brulants, ses cheveux cuivrés collés par la transpiration. Oups, oué, grelotant, il va falloir s'occuper de ça rapidement ! D'ailleurs, heureusement mon sac était sur le chemin de la grotte, je nous voyais mal faire un détour.

**Je sais, le chapitre est un peu court, les suivants sont plus long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila le chapitre 2 !**

**Disclamer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent que dans mes rêves (et quels rêves !), ne je fais que les emprunter à l'excellente Stephenie Meyer, grande prêtresse ès vampire !**

**Enjoy !**

----------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

Enfin nous arrivions à la grotte. Elle était en surplomb de la forêt, nichée au creux des rochers. Pas très profonde, suffisamment pour qu'on s'installe confortablement autour d'un gros feu. Je venais souvent à cette grotte avec Jacob, Embry, Sam et Leah, mes amis indiens. Grace à la hauteur, nous étions à l'abri des animaux sauvages. Nous pourrions passer la nuit en sécurité.

Je l'aidais à monter et il s'écroula au fond de la grotte. « Non, non, non, t'endors pas comme ça, il faut que tu te change, tu es trempé. Tu va chopper la crève avec ce froid ! » Il grogna. Heu…je me suis plantée, et j'ai ramené l'ours ou quoi ?

J'ouvris mon sac pour en sortir un t-shirt Hello Kitty à manches longues noir, le pull de ski préféré de maman, et une paire de chaussette Hello Kitty rose.

« Déshabille-toi, s'il te plait ... Un petit effort, après, je te laisse tranquille !»

« Peux pas. » Dit-il dans un murmure.

Je soupirais et l'aidais à se mettre assis. J'enlevais son pull et sa chemise, tous les 2 collés de transpiration.

« Désolé… tu n'es pas obligée. »

Je lui souris. « T'inquiète pas. »

Il était drôlement mignon, j'avais pas fais attention avant. Un visage harmonieux, une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres pleines et roses, je ne voyais pas ses yeux. Il avait les yeux clos. Mais je crois qu'ils étaient verts. Je restais un temps indéterminé à observer son torse, légèrement musclé bien qu'un peu trop maigre. J'avais envie de le toucher, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Je lui enfilais mon t-shirt. Légèrement trop petit, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Le pull en laine, heureusement large pour moi lui allait parfaitement. Je retirais ma veste pour lui enfiler. Elle lui allait bien également.

Je lui retirais ses chaussures et ses chaussettes mouillées pour lui enfiler mes magnifiques chaussettes roses, réprimant un rire. Tant pis, c'était ça ou rien ! Au moins elles étaient sèches.

Et pour finir, mes gants. Ils étaient trop petits, il avait de grandes mains. Hum…

Tout à coup, il me vint quelque chose à l'esprit.

« Au fait, moi, c'est Bella Swan. »

« E-E-Edward Cullen.»

Culen, Culen, Culen… Ce nom me disait quelque chose…Maudite cervelle de moineau !

« Enchantée, Edward. » Il sourit. Il était vraiment pas dégueu quand il souriait.

Et ça me revient « Cullen, comme Alice Cullen ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ma sœur ». Je n'épiloguais pas.

Alice était dans ma classe au lycée, j'avais tenté de sympathisé, nous étions voisines dans plusieurs cours, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être mon amie. Tant pis pour elle ! Elle paraissait toujours solitaire, ne parlant qu'à un grand brun de terminal. Son copain ?

Si Edward était son frère, pourquoi n'était il pas au lycée avec nous ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant à Forks, il devait être dans un autre établissement.

« Tiens, enroule toi dans le sac de couchage pendant que je vais chercher du bois pour le feu » Il ne bougeait pas.

« Oooookkkkk, je vais le faire » Je l'emmitouflais dans le sac, et il se laissa tomber à terre.

« Hum… Ca va ? »

« mmm… »

« Je prends ça pour un oui ? »

« J'ai froid. »

« Je sais, ça va passer, je vais faire du bois, attend-moi là. »

« … »

Bon, ben au moins, comme ça, il va pas se sauver !

J'enfilais mon gilet polaire sans manches. Bah, j'allais me les cailler avec si peu de vêtements, mais tant pis. Au moins, ne trainerais pas en route.

Je m'éloignais silencieusement, espérant croiser la route d'un lapin pour notre repas de ce soir. Hélas, je n'en vis pas, on avait fait trop de bruit en arrivant. Le repas allait être très léger, à se partager un sandwich, une boite de soupe et quelques barres aux céréales.

Je ramassais rapidement de quoi entretenir un feu d'enfer et remontais à la grotte. Edward n'avait pas bougé. Je passais mes doigts dans sa nuque, sa peau été glacée. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas en hypothermie, parce que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose.

Le feu fût vite allumé, grâce à mon briquet (on est en 2009 quand même !) et rapidement, il se diffusa dans la grotte, une douce chaleur. Je restais quelques minutes à réchauffer mes mains. J'étais gelée, il allait faire vraiment froid cette nuit.

Je profitais de ces quelques instants de répit pour consulter mon portable. Evidement, en pleine forêt, il n'y avait pas de réseau. Pour cela, il aurait fallu atteindre le sommet, ou trouver une clairière assez dégagée. Mais on était trop loin pour que je puisse m'absenter en laissant Edward en sécurité. Pour atteindre le sommet, j'en avais pour au moins 1h en courant, et la première clairière ou j'étais sure de capter, à peut prés autant. Or, la nuit était en train de tomber, d'ailleurs, il faisait déjà presque nuit noire sous le couvert des arbres.

Je réfléchissais ensuite à ce que nous ferions demain. J'espérais qu'il aurait repris suffisamment de forces pour rejoindre la ville. Je ne tenais pas à l'abandonner en pleine forêt pour aller chercher de l'aide. Je n'avais qu'un fusil, ce n'était pas sérieux de se balader sans arme.

La meilleure solution était de rejoindre la clairière ou nous jouions au base-ball. Elle était accessible en voiture et j'étais sure d'avoir du réseau. Elle était à 2h pour un bon marcheur. Nous mettrions sans doute le double, en faisant beaucoup de pauses et en marchant doucement.

Au bout d'une heure, il bougea un peu. Je me rapprochais de lui « Edward, ça va mieux ? »

« Bof » Je l'aidais à se relever.

« Tu as encore froid ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu. »

Je réchauffais donc la soupe pendant qu'il comatait.

« Te rendors pas ! »

« … »

« Tiens, bois. » Il ne bougeait pas. « Edward, il faut que tu mange, ça t'aidera à te réchauffer. » Il soupira. Il a vachement de conversation ! « Tu veux que je te le donne ? »

Il acquiesça. Je lui donnais donc la béquée, comme à un bébé. Tout le long du repas, il avait les yeux mi-clos. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cet état de fatigue. Il mangea cependant presque tout le bol, c'était déjà ça et ça me rassurait un peu.

« Sandwich au fromage ? » Il fit non de la tête et se recoucha.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, un peu. »

« Comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

« J'ai marché » _Non sans dec' ! Un moment, je me suis demandé si tu avais été déposé par des extra terrestres, une beauté pareil, c'est pas humain !_

_Mais quelle nouille, moi !_

« Mais encore ? »

Il me regardait dans les yeux, d'un regard inquisiteur, et je me sentais fondre. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, alors que je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Combien ? Je n'en ais aucune idée, j'avais perdu la notion du temps, ici, au milieu de nulle part.

Petit à petit, ses yeux se fermèrent et il recommença à s'endormir.

Je connaissais un moyen de le réchauffer. J'avais lu un bouquin sur les techniques de survie, et c'était de me mettre dans le sac de couchage avec lui, mais je n'étais pas sure que mes hormones me laisse du répit. Au moins, il aurait bien chaud, et moi aussi !

« Edward, attend, je vais te tenir chaud » Pas de réponse.

J'ouvris le sac de couchage, lui enleva ma veste, et me glissa contre lui avant de refermer la glissière. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne bougea pas, il dormait vraiment profondément. Le sac était vraiment petit, on n'avait pas la place de bouger. J'enroulais mes jambes autour des siennes et le pris dans mes bras, humant son parfum envoutant. Il sentait vraiment bon, une odeur très masculine. Il grelottait encore, j'avais de la peine pour lui.

Pendant plusieurs heures, je restais contre lui, m'écartant parfois pour remettre du bois sur le feu. Je bougeais mes jambes contre lui, et frottais son dos, ses épaules, le haut de ses fesses. Non, pas trop bas, pitié pour moi ! Putain de torture ! Pense à autre chose. Mmm, ses lèvres, elles ont l'air douces, la lumière diffusée par le feu faisaient jouer les ombres sur son visage parfait et éclairaient ses cheveux qui avaient séchés.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce type !? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je partageais un sac de couchage ! Merde ! Il ne m'a pas touché et c'est déjà la méga teuf dans mon bas ventre ! Et il n'était pas question que je profite de la situation, de toutes façon, crevé comme il était, il m'aurait pas fait grand-chose. Il devait même pas être conscient de ce qui se tramait. Mon dieu ce que c'est embarrassant ! Si seulement je pouvais dormir un peu, mais non, impossible, j'avais le feu à surveiller, et surtout s'assurer qu'aucune bête ne s'approchait de nous.

Ben elle allait être longue cette nuit !

Je continuais machinalement à le frotter, le caresser pour le réchauffer. Ca avait l'air efficace puis qu'il avait cessé de grelotter.

Il gémit et bougea, quand je me rendis compte d'un truc dur contre ma cuisse.

A ben nous v'la bien !

J'avoue que ça me plaisait bien, et je resserrais mon étreinte, approchant mon visage du sien. Dieu ce que j'avais envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le brasier dans mon ventre ne me laissait pas de repos, et je cru mourir lorsqu'il agrippa mes fesses pour frotter son érection contre mon ventre. Vraisemblablement, son rêve devait être agréable, il dormait toujours !

Je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation, mais là, c'est lui qui me cherche ! Et moi, je ne vais pas dire non !

Il se frottait toujours contre moi, et j'arrivais plus à respirer. Faites qu'il se réveille ! Prends-moi, ou je vais défaillir !

Tout à coup, il vient nicher son visage dans mon cou et posa ses lèvres sur ma peau en soupirant d'aise. Sa respiration était lourde et irrégulière, son souffle brulant. Je ne pus étouffer un petit gémissement. Bon sang, ce qu'il fait chaud dans cette grotte ! A cette remarque, je notais que sa température avait augmenté, c'était une bonne chose. Et je m'auto-congratulais pour cette abnégation. Après tout, je donnais de ma personne pour son confort ! _Oui, c'est c'la ! Vieille perverse ! A ta place, j'aurais honte !_

Je soupirais. A ce moment, il passa sa main sous mon t-shirt. Non, c'est plus possible, là ! J'ai tué des chatons dans une vie antérieur ou quoi ? Non, je sais, quelqu'un a fait pipi sur mon karma ! Murphy crééééééve !!!! (cf., la célèbre loi de Murphy, ou loi de l'emmerdement maximum)

Je fais quoi, moi ? Je fuis à toutes jambes ? Je lui tire dessus avec mon fusil ? J'attends qu'il finisse… oh ! Mon dieu, j'ose pas penser à ce qui va se passer ! Ou je me frotte outrageusement à lui en espérant le réveiller ? Hum ! A choisir, je préfère la dernière solution !

J'étais toujours à mes réflexions quand il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Oups !

Il tenta de s'éloigner, mais se retrouva rapidement coincé dans le sac de couchage. « Oh, heu…hum… excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris. » _Moi je sais ! Mais je le dirais pas! Non Non Non !_

Il paraissait embarrassé. Je l'étais aussi. Bon, on fait quoi, là ? Sauvez-moi !

« Hum… Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as chaud ? »

« Oui, merci, grâce à toi. »

« J'ai pas fait grand-chose. » _Hélas !_

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Je sortis ma main du sac pour lire ma montre. « Presque minuit. »

« Tu as faim ? »

« Non »

Ben moi, si…

Je rentrais ma main dans le sac et la posait dans son dos, il se blottit à nouveau contre moi. Ce que j'étais bien ! Je sentais toujours son érection, mais il ne bougeait pas, moi non plus, je n'avais pas envie de m'éloigner, j'avais juste envie de ce truc à l'endroit le plus chaud de mon anatomie. Endroit, qui d'ailleurs me rappelait à son bon souvenir. Je soupirais.

Il demanda : « Ca ne va pas ? »

« Heu, si si, tout va bien. »

Je dus pas le convaincre « Je suis désolé de t'encombrer, j'imagine que tu avais plein de choses à faire. »

« Non, du tout, tu ne m'encombre pas, et je n'avais rien à faire à part me promener. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait intensément. N'y tenant plus, je déposais un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Il paru surpris, mais ne dis rien. Je pris ça pour un encouragement et embrassait franchement ses lèvres. Il ne répondit pas à mon baiser, ne bougea pas. Je me reculais « Je suis désolée. » Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait voir les rougeurs envahir mes joues à cause de l'obscurité. Je me sentais mal, je croyais que… Mais non…

_Non mais quelle nouille cette fille !_

Tout à coup, il approcha son visage du mien et pris mes lèvres avec passion, m'entrainant dans un long baiser fougueux.

_Enfin !!!!_

J'étais pressée contre lui, nous ne faisions qu'un, j'étais vraiment à ma place, plus que dans les bras de n'importe qui. Je ne le connaissais pas, nous avions à peine échangé quelques mots, mais il y avait un truc entre nous. Je creuserais un autre jour, parce que pour le moment, je perdais des neurones à la vitesse de la lumière… Et j'aimais ça !

Nous interrompions à peine notre baiser pour respirer, jamais je n'avais été embrassé de la sorte. Au début, il paraissait maladroit, mais rapidement, il a pris de l'assurance, pour finir par m'emmener au bord de l'orgasme rien qu'en mettant sa langue dans ma bouche. Ma culotte était à tordre tellement j'étais mouillée. _Mais il faut faire quoi pour se faire baiser ici ?!_

Histoire d'activer les choses, je remontais son pull et son t-shirt pour glisser mes mains en dessous pendant que je serrais mes jambes autour de lui pour presser mon intimité sur son sexe gonflé. _Oui, c'est ça ,mmmm, maudits pantalons !_

Il n'était pas resté immobile pendant ce temps, et s'activait dégager mes seins de mon soutien-gorge. Le pauvre avait du mal, et je décidais de l'aider en ouvrant les agrafes. Je le sentis sourire tandis qu'il léchait un sein et malaxais son jumeau. La tension qui m'habitait monta encore d'un cran, si c'était possible.

« Hooo, Bella ! J'ai envie de toi. » _Là, je crois que je vais jouir. Sérieux, quoi !_

« Edward, prends-moi, vite ! »

Il ouvrit rapidement le sac de couchage pour nous faire de la place et dézippa mon jeans avant de retirer celui-ci d'un mouvement expert, emmenant la culotte avec. J'étais bluffée. Il me regarda avec lubricité. « Tu es magnifique ! » _Oui, et je suis excitée à mort !!!! Alors maintenant, agis !_

« M-M-Merci » Il sourit et moi, je rougis. Putain ce qu'il est beau ! Les quelques heures de sommeil lui avait été plus que bénéfique, il avait l'air en meilleur forme.

_Si on pouvait y aller, là…_

Il ouvrit son pantalon, abaissa son boxer et dégagea son sexe d'une taille plus que conséquente. _Je crois que toi et moi, on va bien s'amuser ! _Et je m'en frottais les mains intérieurement.

Tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur moi, je mordillais et léchait son cou, sa peau été salée par la transpiration, je crois que j'étais accro à son odeur ! Il présenta son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin et le frotta quelques temps. Mais pourquoi il n'entre pas ? Il veut me rendre folle ou quoi ?« Edward, je t'en prie. »

« Quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il, l'air confus.

« Edward, prends-moi, j'en ais besoin. »

« Ho… Heu, écoute, je… »

« Tu n'en a plus envie ? »

----------------------------------------

**Oui, je sais, je suis sadique, mais c'est comme ça, moi aussi, je vous aime. Vous genez pas pour mettre des review, j'aime bien :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voila enfin le 3****ème**** chapitre tant attendu ! Si j'avais su que pour avoir plein de reviews, il fallait couper un lemon, je l'aurais fait avant :p Ca me donne des idées pour la suite ^^ Je plaisante, hein ! En tous cas, merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires.**

*******

**Bon, ensuite, les réponses aux reviews des sans-compte :**

_**Axelle **_**: contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que la suite sera à ton gout également.**

_**Elo90**_** : Sadique, moi ? Ho oui !!!!! Promis, couper un lemon en cours, je le referais pas :/ enfin, si j'ai envie ! :)**

**Je ne connaissais pas ce terme, cliffhanger (comme ce film avec Sylvester Stallone ? Haha, tu vois les pauvres références que j'ai !) donc le chapitre d'aujourd'hui se finit également en cliffhanger, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous.**

_**Bellap**_** : Et oui, ils sont chauds ! Hélas, cela va changer : il faut bien les torturer pour qu'il y ait une histoire !**

*******

**Disclaimer : Hélas pour mon compte en banque, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer… Sauf l'ours. L'est à moi, l'ours… Enfin, quand on voit comment il a fini… Pauvre Bouba ! (Bouba, Bouba, Bouba, mon petit ourson ! lalalalalalala, hum, c'est pas grave, c'est le lemon, ça me monte à la tête !)**

***

« Tu n'en a plus envie ? »

« Si ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ais envie… » _Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée !_

« Mais ? »

« Heu… et bien… »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais fais l'amour avant? »

« hum, oui, c'est ça… »

« Ho… Tu veux plus… »

« Siii ! Mais … Disons que j'ai peur de te décevoir. » Il regardait le feu, l'air gêné.

« Edward ! Je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien ! » Sur cette phrase, je mordis ma lèvre, l'air lascive et bougeais légèrement mes hanches pour que le bout de son gland pénètre l'entrée de ma vulve. Il gémit et dit « Tu va me rendre fou ! » _C'est un peu ça l'idée !_

« C'est réciproque… »

Il s'allongea sur moi, s'appuyant sur ses coudes placés de chaque coté de ma tête. Le feu diffusait des ombres dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, je le regardais dans les yeux, en me frottant outrageusement contre lui. J'aurais voulu être nue contre lui, nous avions conservés nos pulls et lui son pantalon, malgré le feu, il faisait trop froid dans la grotte pour se permettre cela. J'avais envie d'explorer son corps, toucher son sexe, le lécher, j'avais envie qu'il me touche partout, qu'il caresse de ses longs doigts cet endroit si sensible, qu'il suce mes mamelons… La prochaine fois, nous prendrions notre temps ! Oh oui !

Il m'embrassa alors et dans un râle voluptueux me pénétra lentement, douce torture ! Nous gémissions à l'unisson, son sexe en moi, enfoncé au maximum me remplissait entièrement. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais découvert les plaisirs de la chair, je prenais conscience de ce que c'était de ne faire qu'un. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Il commença ses va et vient, d'abord maladroit, il prit vite de l'assurance. Embrumé par le désir, mon esprit avait du mal à fonctionner, mais je gardais à l'esprit qu'il était épuisé. Je tentais de le pousser sur le dos, histoire de faire tout le travail. Je n'étais pas contre de dominer mes partenaires de temps en temps, diriger le plaisir, leur refuser la jouissance par des mouvements trop lents, pour faire durer mon propre plaisir. Même si pour cette fois, j'étais impatiente d'atteindre ma libération.

« Edward, … »

« NON ! » Presque un cri. Puis dans un murmure « Je te fais l'amour comme un homme. » _Oh oui, prend-moi !_

« Oh, Edward ! C'est si bon, plus vite, je t'en pris ! »

Il accéléra ses mouvements tout en m'embrassant le cou. Je léchais la légère transpiration qui se formait le long de sa mâchoire et suçais sa peau aussi loin que me le permettait son pull.

« Mmmm, Bella, tu est merveilleuse. »

Je glissais mes mains sous son t-shirt et accompagnais ses mouvements, plantant parfois mes ongles dans son dos à mesure que le plaisir montait en moi. Il avait déjà atteint de tels sommets ! Etait-il possible d'en avoir plus ?

La réponse est oui ! Car dans une dernière pénétration, un orgasme fulgurant me foudroya. Je restais éblouie plusieurs minutes, savourant les derniers soubresauts de mon plaisir. Aux vues de sa respiration erratique, je déduisis que lui aussi avait pris son pied, j'en étais très satisfaite.

Nous restâmes enlacés jusqu'au petit matin, sans avoir échangé plus de paroles. Il s'était rapidement endormis contre moi, me lassant savourer son contact enivrant. Il bougeait parfois, ce n'était que pour me serer plus fort contre lui ou poser ses lèvres sur ma peau.

De mon coté, j'avais somnolé, essayant de rester éveillée. La nuit avait effectivement été difficile, et j'envisageais de rentrer ce soir à la maison pour passer une bonne nuit dans mon lit.

Au petit matin, lors que le soleil s'était levé et que nous pouvions voir ou nous mettions les pieds, je l'avais réveillé. Il était si beau, abandonné, le sourire aux lèvres. Ca me fendait le cœur de le réveiller si tôt, j'aurais voulu rester dans ses bras toute la journée… Toute la vie. J'espérais le revoir, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'on ne se revoie pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Edward, réveille-toi ! » Je lui caressais le visage, parsemant son cou de légers baisers. « Edward, c'est l'heure ! »

Il grogna et s'étira comme un chaton… Avant de me serer très fort dans ses bras et de tenter de se rendormir. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. « Edward ! Tu m'étouffe ! »

Il sourit « Comme ça, je suis sur que tu ne me quitteras pas, mon ange. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je te quitte ? »

« Pour retourner au Paradis. C'est de là que tu viens, non ? » _Oula ! La rencontre entre un extra terrestre et un ange, ça donne quoi ?_

Je ris « Non, pas vraiment. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, et grâce à la lumière du soleil, je pus enfin voir la vraie couleur de ses yeux. Verts. Comme 2 émeraudes qui mirent le feu dans mon bas-ventre. _Il te faut pas grand-chose, ma pauvre fille !_

Gênée, je détournais le regard. Et la conversation.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ok » en farfouillant dans mon sac « Alors, il me reste : un sandwich au fromage et des barres de céréales. Et ½ gourde d'eau. » Je lui passais le sandwich, qu'il dévora sous mes yeux ébahis. Lors qu'il n'en restait qu'un tout petit bout, il s'aperçu que je le regardais. « Tu en veux un bout ? Enfin, le reste… Heu…Désolé, Bella, excuse-moi. » Il rougissait, c'était un régal !

« Non non, vas-y, mange, tu as l'air affamé. »_ J'ai des réserves._ Me dis-je en pensant à mes cuisses généreuses.

Il ne fit qu'une bouchée du reste du sandwich « J'ai tellement faim que je mangerais un ours. » _Oui, enfin, ça a failli être le contraire, hier !_

Je pris une barre de céréale et quelques gorgées d'eau, lui laissant le reste.

« Tu ne mange pas plus ? »

« Non, pas très faim au réveil. »_Menteuse ! Mais je vais pas t'avouer que t'es en train de te taper mon petit déj'! _Le regardant engloutir mes 2 dernières barres chocolat/noix de coco. Quel appétit !

Nous commençâmes à ranger toutes nos affaires. Je décidais de cacher mon sac dans un buisson, il serait trop encombrant si je devais aider Edward à marcher. Je reviendrais le chercher plus tard. Je ne pris que la gourde, mon fusil et mon portable.

« Bella, je… Enfin, tu… Hum… Je… »

« Oui ? »

Il regardait ses chaussures. « Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…Et je suis désolé que tu ais du faire tout ça, d'avoir mangé tout tes repas, et d'avoir heu… enfin, heu… voila… »

« D'avoir ? »

« D'avoir profité de la situation pour, enfin, … tu vois quoi. »

« Tu regrette d'avoir couché avec moi ? » _Grande nouvelle !_

« Non… mais je sais pas ce qui m'as pris, c'est pas mon genre de hum… enfin, je veux pas que tu crois que je suis ce genre de mec qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge, je suis pas le genre de mec qui couche tout court. » Il avait marmonné la fin.

« Ecoute, Edward. Moi je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter ! » _Tu pige ou je te fais une autre démo ?Edward, Edward, haaaaaa !!!!!!! Ho ouiiiiiiiii !!!!_

« Je… » Son regard s'éclaira quand il comprit. « Ok. Je vois. Je le referais également sans hésiter. » Et il rougit. Franchement, entre son odeur et ses rougissements, j'avais envie de le dévorer tout cru.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes en silence.

« Comment ça se fait que je t'ais jamais vu au lycée ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment.

« Disons que j'étudie à la maison. » Il avait les yeux baissés sur ses pieds, pourtant à cet endroit, le chemin était certes pentu, mais très praticable.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hum… Je …» _Cocotte, je crois qu'il a pas envie d'en parler, là !_

« Je suis désolée, Edward, je suis trop curieuse, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je comprendrais. »

« Si si, tu as le droit de savoir… Voila, depuis quelques années, je suis un peu malade, et donc je suis des cours par correspondance soit à la maison soit à l'hôpital. »

« Ho, je suis navrée, Edward ! » Nous nous étions arrêtés de marcher et je le pris dans mes bras. Pas qu'il ait besoin de réconfort, j'étais qui pour espérer alléger sa peine ? Mais j'en avais envie. « Quel genre de maladie ? »

« hum… Leucémie. »

« Et… ça va, en ce moment, tu va bien ? Enfin, je veux dire… »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » il se dégagea de mes bras et repris son chemin. Je restais plantée là.

_Mais t'es qu'une grosse nouille, ma pauvre fille !_

« Edward, attend-moi ! » Je le rattrapais et pris sa main dans la mienne. Il me regarda, et je lui souris. Il me sourit en retour. « Excuse-moi, je suis nulle. »

« Non… J'ai peur que tu me fuis si tu sais… tout… »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je fuis ? » _Décidément ! C'est une obsession ou quoi ?_

« Parce que c'est ce que les gens font quand ils savent... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peur d'attraper la même chose, peur de la mort… »_ La mort… Si tu savais !_

« Je ne suis pas _les gens_, je suis Bella. »

Il soupira, s'arrêta de marcher et me pris dans ses bras, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et posais ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il enfonçait son nez dans mes cheveux. « Bella… » Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais soupira à nouveau.

Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position. J'avais pas envie de rentrer, mais il le fallait.

« Edward, je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille, tes parents doivent être très inquiets. »

« Encore un instant… » Puis au bout d'un moment. « Bella, est ce qu'on se reverra ? »

« Je l'espère… Mais ça ne dépends pas que de moi. »

« Ca dépend de qui d'autre ? » Il était inquiet. _Waw, déstresse !_

« De toi, voyons ! » Je ris.

« Ha oui… Et bien moi, j'espère te revoir très bientôt… »

« Bientôt ? Rien que ça ! »

« Heu, oui… Tu veux pas ? »

« Edward, je te taquine ! » Je levais ma tête vers lui et posais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Nous reprîmes notre route abordant des sujets plus légers. Apparemment, il n'avait pas beaucoup de distractions : lecture, musique, télé et web, ce qui paraissait normal pour un adolescent si fragile.

Nous avions fait environs les ¾ du chemin quand il décida de faire une nouvelle pause. Nous nous assîmes sur un rocher pour reposer nos jambes. Je lui passais ma gourde, il en bu un peu, et je la fini. De toute façon, nous étions bientôt arrivés à la clairière. De là, je pourrais appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne chercher Edward avec son 4X4.

Quand j'entendis un craquement. Si me levais en disant à Edward de ne pas bouger. J'attrapais mon fusil, l'armais et le braquait vers la source du bruit. J'avais une boule à l'estomac. Le bruit était de plus en plus fort… J'espérais que ce n'était pas un autre ours. Ca aurait été vraiment un comble de malchance de tomber sur 2 ours très agressifs en moins de 24h. Un loup aurait été plus rapide. Un puma ? Généralement, ils fuient les humains. Un cerf ? Il aurait également fuit dans l'autre direction en sentant notre odeur.

De toute façon, nous allions bientôt être fixés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4, le voila ! En tant qu'auteur sadique qui se respecte, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce qui s'est passé à la fin du chapitre précédent. Vous en aurez un aperçu au chapitre suivant. C'est pas clair ce que je dis, enfin, vous verrez.**

**Les chapitres suivant arriveront… Je ne sais pas quand. Peut être bientôt… ou pas. J'ai du monde à la maison les 10-15 jours qui viennent, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais me connecter, ou écrire la suite. En plus, c'est bientôt la rentrée :S Mon bébé entre à la maternelle, je veux paaaaaaaaaaassssss !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ce chapitre et le suivant sont du point de vue d'Emmett. Je trouve qu'on ne lui laisse pas assez la parole en général, alors j'ai décidé d'inverser la tendance :p**

**Merci à toutes pour vos merveilleuses reviews, j'adore en recevoir, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**

**Mag : Bientôt, tu sauras :)**

**Elo90 : mmm, t'es pas loin de la vérité… Mais c'est pas ça :p Réponse au chapitre 5 !**

**Hankepiwi29 : Ca serait drole en effet ^^Réponse au chapitre 5 !**

**Bisous à toutes**

**POV Emmett**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, en train d'écouter de la musique, quasiment un des seuls loisirs qui m'était permis depuis qu'Edward été tombé malade, lorsqu'Alice fit irruption dans ma chambre « Tu sais ou est passé Edward ? » Je l'ignorais superbement.

Edward.

Il commençait à me courir sur le haricot celui là !

Je savais bien qu'il n'y était pour rien, hein ! On ne choisit pas d'être malade, surtout d'être atteint d'une leucémie. Mais à cause de lui et de sa putain de maladie, nous avions du déménager, quitter Seattle, la ville qui nous a vu naître tous les 3, ainsi que tous nos amis. Nos parents, ou plutôt notre père, avait décrété que l'air pollué de la ville était néfaste pour la santé de notre cher frère, et que la campagne convenait mieux à sa guérison. Donc nous avions fait nos valises tous les 5, notre père avait quitté un post prestigieux à l'hôpital de Seattle et Maman avait vendu sa société de décoration d'intérieur, pour venir se perdre dans la ville la plus lugubre, pluvieuse et inintéressante des Etats-Unis.

Enfin, non, Forks n'était pas si inintéressant que cela. J'imagine qu'il devait y avoir de chouettes trucs à faire, la mer n'était pas loin, il y avait une immense forêt, une salle de sport extraordinaire, une piscine de taille olympique, mais hélas, notre père nous interdisait à tous de fréquenter la jeunesse Forksienne, ainsi que tous les endroits ou nous serions susceptibles de nous mélanger a celle-ci. A part le lycée, évidement.

Pourquoi ? Vous demandez vous ?

Simplement pour éviter que nous ne ramenions un microbe qui serait susceptible d'être fâcheux pour Edward.

Incroyable, n'est ce pas ?

Notre père était devenu, avec le temps totalement obsédé par la santé d'Edward et par tous les microbes qui nous entouraient. Enfin, c'était mon point de vue, évidement, il est médecin, il sait de quoi il parle ! Je n'en avais jamais parlé à quiconque, mais je trouve que son obsession été exagérée. Je ne mettais pas en doute la parole de mon père, mais je me disais que si sa santé était si délicate, il serait resté dans sa bulle stérile, non ?

Nous en étions rendus au point de devoir nous doucher et changer de vêtements avant de pouvoir entrer dans la maison. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un hôpital, tout était désinfecté régulièrement, évidement, personne d'autre que nous n'entrait dans la maison, comment se faire des amis dans ces conditions ? Encore moins une petite amie. Rosalie… haaaa ! Rosalie ! J'aurais tellement aimé faire plus que de l'admirer de loin. Hélas, Elle m'ignorait.

J'avais tellement hâte de quitter cet enfer stérile, heureusement, j'étais en Terminale, et l'année prochaine, j'allais pouvoir revivre, à la fac. Evidement, j'avais un pincement au cœur pour Alice et Edward, qui resteraient ici à subir les lubies de notre père. Notre mère aussi, je culpabilisais de l'abandonner. Elle ne s'était jamais opposée à notre père, et supportait de plus en plus mal la situation.

Enfin, si ça se trouve, tout serait bientôt fini.

Ce matin, notre père avait reçu les résultats de la dernière prise de sang d'Edward. Et apparemment, c'était très mauvais. Je ne saisissais pas trop les termes, je ne m'y étais jamais intéressé, mais je compris le mot de « rechute » et je compris aussi les larmes d'Edward et de notre mère, le silence désespéré d'Alice. Elle était très attaché à notre frère, lui tenait souvent compagnie depuis qu'il était malade. Apres tout, il n'y avait que ça à faire !

Edward avait piqué sa crise, il estimait avoir déjà trop souffert, et ne voulait plus être soigné. Il voulait laisser la maladie faire son œuvre et ne plus avoir à subir les chimiothérapies, greffes, et toutes les tortures que les médecins lui administraient. Je le comprenais bien, moi, je ne supportais pas les aiguilles, j'admirais son courage pour avoir supporté tout ça.

Hélas pour lui –et pour nous- tout allait recommencer ! A moins qu'il n'arrive à convaincre notre père de le laisser … non, je ne peux pas y penser ! Merde ! C'est mon frère ! Même si je lui en veux de nous imposer cette vie, je ne veux pas qu'il nous quitte ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était guérit quand le médecin nous a annoncé qu'il été tiré d'affaire ! C'est pas possible !

Papa voulait lui imposer son traitement, il en avait le droit, tant qu'Edward est mineur, et il n'avait que 16 ans.

Je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larme. A ben voila, à force de trainer avec Alice et Maman, je virais tapette !

« Emmett ! Tu me réponds ?! Tu as vu Edward depuis ce matin ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? » Je l'avais oubliée celle là ! Et elle s'était approchée.

« Je pleure pas, idiote, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil. » Oui, bien sûre, une poussière dans une maison briquée du sol au plafond par notre mère qui avait cessé de travailler pour faire la garde-malade.

Alice ne releva pas. « Alors, Edward ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Il est pas dans sa chambre ? »

« Non, j'en viens. »

« A son piano ? »

« Non, j'ai fait toute la maison. »

« Je ne sais pas, fiche-moi la paix maintenant ! »

« Emmett, tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! »

« Casse-toi ! »

Bien que je ne veuille pas lui avouer, elle m'avait inquiété. Il n'y a pas tant de cachettes dans la maison et je décidais de le chercher à mon tour. Evidement, je ne trouvais de trace d'Edward nulle part. Je croisais mes parents qui commençaient à paniquer. La fenêtre de la chambre d'Edward était ouverte, chose inconcevable vu le froid qu'il faisait dehors.

Je décidais d'enfiler ma veste pour faire un tour dehors, histoire de voir si je ne le trouvais pas. Il ne devait pas être parti trop loin, il n'a pas l'habitude de marcher. Papa, pris sa voiture pour le chercher également.

Au bout d'une heure, je reviens à la maison, Papa était rentré également. Nous ne l'avions pas trouvé. Mes parents étaient vraiment très inquiets, Maman pleurait. Je n'en menais pas large non plus.

Mon père pris son téléphone « Bon, j'appelle le shérif ! »

Maman étouffa un hoquet.

Alice dit « Tu crois qu'il a fugué ? »

« Oui, Alice, j'en ais bien peur. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer, je la pris dans mes bras « Tout ira bien petite sœur, je suis sur qu'il va revenir. » Elle pleura de plus belle.

Mon père discuta quelques minutes avec le shérif, et lorsqu'il raccrocha, il nous dit « Il arrive… Avec du monde pour aider aux recherches. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, le chef Swan arriva, suivit de plusieurs voitures d'où sortirent des hommes habillés en camouflage, avec des fusils. Je reconnus plusieurs indiens de la réserve ainsi que quelques élèves de mon lycée.

Le shérif pris les choses en main, étalant une carte d'Etat-major sur le capot de son 4X4 Dodge Ram 1500 (Note de l'auteur : le même que Walker Texas Ranger) aux couleurs de la police de Forks, il forma des équipes auxquelles il assigna une zone de recherche. Je me portais volontaire également, et on m'envoya fouiller la zone le long de la route équipé d'un talkie Walkie. J'étais content de participer aussi, et j'espérais sérieusement qu'Edward n'était pas parti trop loin.

A la fin de la journée, nous avions retourné chaque caillou de la forêt sans avoir mis la main sur mon frère. Certaines équipes s'apprêtaient à passer la nuit dans la forêt tellement ils étaient allés loin. Certains avaient trouvé une piste, de quelqu'un s'étant éloigné récemment de la maison, ca ne pouvait être qu'Edward. _Mais quel con !_ Si je mettais la main dessus, je lui expliquerais ma façon de penser ! Mettre sa famille dans cet état ! Mais à quoi il pensait ?!

Ensuite, je le serais dans mes bras pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aime.

_Bordel ! Je vais virer tapette, moi !_

Le shérif décida de cesser les recherches pour la nuit. « Je suis désolé, Carlisle, on reprendra les cherches demain au lever du jour. Les hommes sont épuisés, et de toute façon, avec la nuit qui vient de tomber, ils n'arrivent même plus à voir leurs pieds. »

Mon père était fou « Mais vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ! Qu'est ce qu'il va devenir ! C'est impossible de passer la nuit dehors par ce froid ! Il n'a même pas pris sa veste ! Comment vous pouvez me faire ça ? » Il attrapa le shérif par le col de sa veste.

« Carlisle, croyez-moi, on ne peux rien faire, il faut espérer qu'il ait trouvé un endroit ou passer la nuit. »

Un jeune indien s'approcha « Il a peut être rencontré Bella, c'est dans cette zone qu'elle va souvent se balader. »

Le chef Swan répondit « C'est vrai, Jacob, espérons. »

Mon père demanda « Qui est Bella ? »

« Ma fille, vous avez du la rencontrer hier à l'enterrement. »

« Oui, en effet, j'ai rencontré votre fille. Vous avez un moyen de la joindre ? » Mon père était tendu, les points serrés.

« Elle n'as pas emmené de Talkie Walkie. Je vais essayer de l'appeler sur son portable, mais si elle est en plein cœur de la forêt, je doute qu'elle ait du réseau. »

« Mais comment vous pouvez laisser partir votre fille toute seule en forêt ?! Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a quel âge ? 15-16 ans !?»

« Carlisle, je ne vous permet pas de remettre en doute mon éducation, comme je ne critique pas celle que vous donnez à vos enfants ! Ma fille à l'habitude de parcourir la forêt, elle est armée d'un fusil, elle sait s'en servir, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle part toute seule ! »

« Excusez-moi, Charlie, je me suis emporté, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. » Le shérif lui lança un regard mauvais. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. « Bella, c'est Papa, rappelle-moi, c'est très urgent. » Il raccrocha. « Je tombe sur son répondeur, elle ne capte pas. »

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda mon père.

« Rentrer nous reposer » et s'adressant à tout le monde « Rendez-vous ici demain à 6h, merci à tous pour votre aide. »

Nous étions tous effondrés lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison. J'allais directement dans la chambre d'Edward, m'assoir sur son lit. Alice me rejoignit et se blottis dans mes bras. « Emmett, qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? J'ai si peur de le perdre ! »

« Je ne sais pas, Alice. »

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes, sur le lit d'Edward.

***************************************************

Il faisait déjà jour lorsque je me réveillais. Alice avait disparu. Je me levais rapidement pour prendre des nouvelles d'Edward. J'imaginais que les recherches avaient déjà commencé. Je trouvais Maman, Papa et le chef Swan installés devant un café à la cuisine.

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? Ils l'ont retrouvé ? »

« Non Emmett, pas de nouvelles » Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? C'est ce qu'on dit, hein ?

« Tu veux déjeuner mon chéri ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. Où est Alice ? »

« Partie prendre sa douche. Tu veux des pancakes et un café ? »

« Merci Maman… »

Elle soupira. Elle avait les yeux rouges, sans doute qu'elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Ce n'était que mauvaises nouvelles. Entre la rechute d'Edward et sa fugue. C'était quelqu'un de très maternel, et elle n'avait pas hésité un instant à arrêter de travailler pour s'occuper d'Edward. J'avoue que même à 18 ans, j'aimais aussi avoir ma maman à la maison, c'est une excellente cuisinière, et tous les jours, elle nous préparait de bon petits plats, des pancakes, des cookies, alors que quand elle travaillait, elle n'en avait pas le temps.

Je suis sure que si elle avait pu, elle aurait donné sa vie pour sauver son bébé. Oui, elle nous coïnciderait toujours comme ses bébés, même moi qui faisait 2 têtes de plus qu'elle. Hélas, lorsqu'il avait été question de greffe de moelle osseuse, aucun de nous ne s'était avéré compatible. Ca m'avait mis un coup. Merde ! A quoi ça sert d'être frère si on peut pas le sauver ? Les médecins avaient du se rabattre sur quelqu'un de presque compatible, espérant que le corps d'Edward ne rejetterait pas le greffon. Ca avait tenu un temps. Et ce temps était vraisemblablement fini.

Alice nous rejoint et nous mangeâmes en silence. Quand tout à coup, le Talkie Walkie du chef Swan se mit à grésiller.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hého ! Devinez qui voila ?!!!! Moi ! Et oui ! Avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pensé à vous, je sais a quel point c'est dur d'attendre, alors je vous post le chapitre 5. J'ai pas répondu aux reviews des sans comptes, faute de temps, mais je vous lis, et j'adore ! Merci à toutes,on arrive aux 40 coms ! J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire !**

**Pour les chapitres suivants…. Avec ma belle sœur à la maison, j'arrive pas à écrire, elle s'en va samedi, mais elle revient dans 15 jours. Je sais, vous la haïssez :p Figurez-vous que j'arrive même pas a lire toutes mes fic preferées, nous sommes toujours en vadrouille et SHOPPING !!!!! oui, vous avez compris, ma belle sœur, c'est Alice ^^. Donc je suis mariée à Edward !!!!!!!!! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!! Non, en fait, c'est juste un croisement entre Chuck Norris, Brad Pitt, Kellan lutz et Robert Pattinson. Si si, je VOUS JURE !**

**Voila, j'ai fini mon blabla, bonne lecture !**

***************

« Sam pour Charlie, Sam pour Charlie, tu me reçois ? » Le chef Swan sortit précipitamment sur la terrasse afin de mieux capter, suivit par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Sam, ici Charlie, je te reçois. »

« On a trouvé quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Un ours mort depuis peu, il a été en partie dévoré par les charognards, mais il a 2 impacts de balles dans la tête. »

« QUOI ????? » Charlie paraissait choqué, il était blême « Tu crois que c'est Bella ? »

« C'est possible… Elle en est capable. »

« Il y a autre chose ? »

« Oui, beaucoup d'empreintes de pas. 2 séries d'empreintes. »

« Bella ? Et Edward ? »

« Possible. »

« Tu peux suivre la trace ? »

« Non, elle ne va pas loin. Si c'est vraiment Bella, comme je la connais, vu qu'elle n'est pas rentrée à la maison, elle a du se trouver un coin tranquille pour dormir. On va aller voir du coté de la grotte du cheval bleu, je te tiens au courant. »

« Bien reçu, Sam, bonne chance ! »

Il coupa la communication. Nous nous regardions. Mes parents avaient repris espoir… Et moi aussi.

« J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas blessés… » Ma mère se remit à pleurer.

« Rentrons, ça ne sert à rien de rester dehors à part à attraper froid. »

***************************************************

½ heure plus tard, la radio grésilla à nouveau « Sam pour Charlie, Sam pour Charlie, tu me reçois ? »

Le chef Swan ressorti et nous le suivîmes.

« Ici Charlie, je t'écoute Sam. »

« On est à la grotte du cheval bleu, quelqu'un a passé la nuit ici, les braises sont encore chaudes. »

« Combien de personnes ? »

« On ne sait pas, les traces sont brouillées. »

« Vous pouvez suivre la piste ? »

« Non, impossible. »

« Ok, vous faites quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je pense que si c'est vraiment Bella et qu'elle est avec le fils Cullen, elle doit le ramener chez lui, vous allez surement les voir arriver. Il faut en gros 4h pour rejoindre la villa. »

Mon père s'adressa à Charlie. « Il est faible, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse marcher si longtemps. »

Charlie lui répondit « il a marché bien plus de 4 h si il est arrivé a la grotte du cheval bleu ! »

« Alors il doit être à bout de force. Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer un hélicoptère ? »

« Avec les arbres, c'est pas trop possible. »

Mon père marmonna. « Ha oui, les arbres. »

Charlie repris le Talkie Walkie « Sam, ici, on ne croit pas qu'il rejoigne la villa des Cullens, il est trop faible, tu vois quelle autre alternative ? »

Un long silence. Puis Sam repris « Avec Embry, on pense que dans ces conditions, Bella doit se diriger vers la grande clairière au nord de Forks. »

« Celle ou on joue au base-ball ? »

« Oui, on peux y aller assez facilement en 4X4 et elle est à 1H30 de marche depuis la grotte. »

« Ok, dirigez-vous par là, moi je vous attends à la clairière. »

« Bien reçu, Charlie, à tout de suite. » Il coupa son Talkie Walkie.

Mon père demanda « Vous croyez qu'on va les retrouver là bas ? »

« Je l'espère de tout cœur. »

« On peux vous accompagner ? »

« Je préfère que quelqu'un attend ici, au cas où on se soit trompé et qu'ils reviennent ici. »

« D'accord, Esmée, Alice, vous restez ici. Vous nous appelez si Edward rentre, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Carlisle, je t'en prie, ramène-moi mon fils. »

« Je vais essayer, Esmée, je vais essayer. » il la prit dans ses bras. Et moi, j'aurais prié n'importe quel dieu pour qu'ils nous ramènent mon frère vivant. Même si ce n'est qu'un faible répit. « Emmett, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

J'étais content de bouger enfin ! « Un peu que je viens! Il a intérêt à être à cette putain de clairière ou je lui botte le cul !»

« EMMETT CULLEN !!!! »

« Désolé, Maman ! » Et je partis en riant vers le 4X4 du shérif suivit par Carlisle et Charlie.

***************************************************

Nous étions arrivé à la fameuse clairière depuis presque 1h, il n'y avait personne, pas de message de Sam, ni de Bella. L'impatience me tordait l'estomac, je sentais que j'étais sur le point de rendre mon petit déjeuné. J'envoyais un sms à Alice pour l'informer de l'absence d'informations. Elle me répondit que c'était la même chose de leur coté. Ce que c'est long !

Charlie discutait parfois dans son Talkie Walkie, mais jamais avec Sam ou Embry. Les autres n'avaient pas trouvé de traces mais poursuivaient leurs recherches.

Papa tournait en rond, harcelant régulièrement pour qu'il contact Sam, mais à chaque fois, celui-ci répondait que si Sam ne les appelait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'infos.

Tout à coup : « Sam pour Charlie, Sam pour Charlie, tu me reçois ? »

« Ici Charlie, je t'écoute Sam. »

« On les a retrouvés ! »

« Qui ? » J'en croyais pas mes oreilles !

« Bella et Edward, voyons ! Pas le père Noel ! »

Mon père sautait de joie, je le serais dans mes bras. _Oué, je suis une tapette, mais j'assume !_

« Dieu soit loué ! Et ils vont bien ? »

« Putain ! Elle a failli nous tirer dessus ! » Cela fit rire tout le monde. « Sinon ils vont bien, Edward est un peu fatigué, on fait une pause et on arrive. »

« D'accord, on est à la clairière, on vous attend. »

« Bien reçus, à tout de suite ! »

Papa appela Maman pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, et j'entendis ses cris de joie dans le téléphone de mon père.

45 minutes plus tard -oui, j'ai compté les minutes, les secondes même- on vit arriver un groupe à travers les arbres. Je courus à leur rencontre. Il y avait une fille, ce devait être Bella, je la reconnu, elle était dans le même lycée que moi, mais une ou deux classes en dessous, 2 Indiens gigantesques –Sam et Embry ?- et enfin Edward, grimpé sur le dos d'un des deux géants.

Lors que j'arrivais à leur niveau, Edward descendit de sa monture. Il y avait pas d'autres mots, il était encore plus grand que moi, ce type ! Et pourtant, j'ai la carrure d'une armoire à glace !

Une fois sur ses pieds, j'attrapais Edward « Putain, mec, me refait plus jamais une peur pareil ! » _Emmett la tapette !_

« Heu, Emmett, tu m'étouffe. »

« Pardon, Ed. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oué, ça va… » Il jeta un regard en biais à la fille et rougit. _Il se passe quoi là ?_ Il marmonna « M'appelle pas Ed ! »

« Merci de l'avoir ramené, les gars, Bella ! »

Bella avait l'air embarrassée, elle rougissait, les 2 géants souriaient.

Papa arriva et entraina Edward vers la voiture, sans un regard pour les 3 autres. Edward essayait de se retourner pour regarder vers nous, mais mon père le forçait à marcher trop vite. « Emmett, viens tout de suite, on rentre. »

J'étais gêné devant l'attitude de mufle de mon père. Il ne nous avait pas éduqués comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?! Même pas un merci !

« heu, désolé, je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard ? » _Oui, rêve, mon gars. Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible._

Ils me firent un signe de la main.

« Bella, tu rentre avec nous ? » demanda Charlie.

« Non, je dois récupérer mon sac, là haut. » en montrant vaguement la montagne.

« Tu rentre à la maison ce soir ? » Il paraissait espérer quelque chose.

« Heu, oui, oui… » Elle était toujours bizarre, ce n'est pas l'image de la fille que je connaissais, toujours enjouée, une fille populaire avec beaucoup d'amis. Tout le contraire de nous. Alors que là, elle était enfermée dans son mutisme. Hélas, je n'en saurais pas plus, et je courus jusqu'au 4X4 de Charlie pour ramener Edward à la maison.

En voiture, le chauffage à fond, Edward s'était blotti contre la fenêtre et regardait au dehors. Mon père attaqua « Edward, je crois que tu nous dois des explications ! »

« Carlisle, laissez-le se reposer, vous aurez tout votre temps pour en parler. »

« Ho ! Vous ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! » Charlie était ébahi, et moi aussi, bon sang, il lui prend quoi, à mon père, là ? « Edward, tu va me répondre ? Edward ?! »

Comme il l'ignorait, mon père repris « Tu as intérêt à me fournir une explication, jeune homme ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » _waw, il a bouffé un tigre ou quoi ?_ Jamais personne n'avait répondu à notre père !

Et pour la première fois, je vis mon père rester bouche bée.

***************************************************

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, Maman et Alice nous attendaient devant la porte et se jetèrent sur Edward, le submergeant de question sur ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières 24H.

Il ne fit que leur répondre laconiquement qu'il était fatigué et qu'il montait se coucher.

« Tu ne veux pas manger d'abord ? »

« Non merci, j'ai pas faim. » Il avait l'air triste, mais une lueur étrange habitait ses pupilles.

Mes parents se regardèrent, soulagés, mais pleins de questions.

« Et bien, moi, j'ai faim ! »

« Emmett Cullen, tu ne changera jamais. » se moqua ma sœur.

« J'espère bien ! » Je répondis en riant. Nous étions soulagés de l'avoir retrouvé, même si c'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

En mangeant, je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais vu entre Edward et Bella. Des regards en coin, des sourires et des rougeurs. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère rougir. Se pourrait t'il qu'il y ait quelque chose qui naissait entre eux ? En y réfléchissant, ça ne serait pas un mal pour lui, mais aux vues de la réaction de Papa, c'était pas gagné.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Un nouveau chapitre, juste pour vous ! La belle sœur est partie, mais mon inspiration n'est pas revenue ! Enfin, l'inspiration, et surtout le temps. Heureusement, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance. **

**Merci à toutes (et tous ?) pour vos merveilleux commentaires, qui me font très plaisir. 56 au moment ou j'écris, j'y crois pas !**

**Grand merci également à Sophiebelier, mag, elo90, revieweuses anonymes.**

**Bon, sinon, c'est moi ou ça bug un peu fanfiction ces derniers jours ?**

**Bizzzzzzzz**

**~*~**

**Edward POV**

Il faisait nuit alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. Sur le coup, j'eus l'impression que les dernières heures n'étaient qu'un étrange rêve. En baissant mon regard sur mes vêtements, et surtout mes chaussettes roses, j'eus la confirmation que ce qui s'était passé dans cette forêt était la réalité.

Alice était couchée à coté de moi, comme souvent depuis que nous étions petits, nous nous rejoignons dans un lit ou dans l'autre, chastement, il s'entend. Elle a toujours été ma confidente, et depuis que j'étais malade, nous nous étions encore plus rapprochés, au contraire d'Emmett.

Emmet.

Il a toujours été mon idole. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je me vois courir derrière lui, l'imiter, répéter ses paroles, ses bêtises, taquiner notre sœur. Il disait Marco, je disais Polo, je m'écorchais le genou, il me consolait.

Ces dernières années, nous nous étions éloignés. Je me doutais bien qu'il m'en voulait de monopoliser Maman, et surtout qu'il ait été forcé de quitter Seattle et ses amis. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il me pardonne, et qu'on retrouve notre vie d'avant. Il était devenu distant, sombre et solitaire, lui été capitaine de l'équipe de foot à Seattle avait abandonné toutes ses activités extrascolaires, ne sortant plus. Alice m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de copine depuis qu'on était à Forks, et qu'il n'avait pas non plus d'amis garçons. Ca m'inquiétait un peu, qui m'avait échangé mon frère ? Lui avant si exubérant, populaire, il se faisait des amis rien qu'en claquant des doigts !

Alice aussi, m'inquiétait. Elle n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était à Seattle. Auparavant, c'est une fille très gaie, elle sautillait tout le temps, un vrai lutin qui souriait 24h/24 faisant ressortir le meilleur en chacun. Avant, elle était fan de mode, shopping, pouvant vous entretenir des heures de sa collection de chaussures. Maintenant, elle s'habillait de vêtements sombres, ne se maquillait que rarement et comble du mauvais gout – à l'écouter parler il y a encore 2 ans- elle mettait 2 fois le même vêtement. Ma sœur se flétrissait à vue d'œil !

J'avais beau essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais soit il n'y avait effectivement rien à dire, soit elle me mentait –ce qui m'étonnait- elle n'avait pas de petit copain. Au mieux elle m'avait confié qu'il y avait un garçon qui la faisait craquer, mais il avait déjà une copine. Elle ne m'avait pas dit son prénom, après tout, je ne connaissais pas ses camarades de lycée.

Maman me faisait mal au cœur. Elle a toujours été très soumise face à mon père et se pliait donc à toutes ses directives sans jamais critiquer, même si je voyais bien que parfois, elle trouvait qu'il allait trop loin.

Mon père est quelqu'un de charismatique, très autoritaire, exigeant le meilleur de ses enfants, sa femme et ses amis. Je sais que je l'ai déçu, et que je le décevrais encore. Je ne suis pas digne d'être son fils. Rien que le fait que ma maladie résiste à ses médications est un affront envers lui. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est si interventionniste et exigeant envers moi. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il y a un moment ou il faut savoir dire stop et baisser les bras.

Une fois que je serais mort –Papa avant parlé de 6 mois sans traitement- ils pourraient reprendre la vie qu'ils avaient tous les 4 avant cette merde. Je ne me sentais pas capable de subir encore autant de douleur. Et puis… Pour quoi faire ? Mes meilleurs amis m'avaient abandonné. Ma petite copine ne voulait plus me voir, celle-là même qui, depuis qu'on a eu 7 ans, nous voyait mariés, avec au moins 3 enfants, 1 chien, 1 lapin et une maison de campagne. J'étais en passe de rater mon année, et de ce fait, je pouvais faire une croix sur les meilleures écoles, qui ne s'encombraient pas de redoublants.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant.

Avant de l'avoir rencontrée, je voulais mourir, pour quitter cette vie pitoyable. J'avais accueilli cet ours avec soulagement, il me promettait quelques minutes de souffrance et enfin la délivrance que j'attendais.

Mais un ange était arrivé. Un ange aux cheveux bruns, la peau diaphane et les lèvres rouges. Un ange, quoi !

J'ai cru, sur le moment que l'ours m'avait dévoré et que j'étais au paradis. _Le paradis, rien que ça ! C'est l'enfer que tu mérite !_ Mais au paradis, les anges n'apparaissent pas armés d'un fusil, et habillés d'un pantalon de couleur camouflage. Dans mes rêves, je voyais plutôt des ailes et une robe blanche. Qu'importe !

Alors ce n'était peut être pas un ange ? Pour moi, s'en était un. Un ange descendu pour me sauver. Moi !

Et dans ses bras, je me suis senti plus vivant que jamais. Son étreinte m'avait redonné le gout de me battre, pour la revoir et savourer à nouveau sa peau sucrée et douce.

Même si je m'étais comporté de la pire des manières, d'une impolitesse qui aurait fait honte à ma mère. Heureusement, elle s'était acharnée à passer au delà de mon mutisme. Et de quelle façon !? La meilleure qu'il soit ! Jamais personne ne m'avait offert ce cadeau, et avec elle, cela paraissait si naturel ! Bien loin de ce que je m'étais imaginé. J'aurais plutôt vu une ambiance romantique, une étreinte maladroite, peu de plaisir comme il est coutume pour une première fois.

Du romantisme, il n'y avait eut que le feu de bois qui reflétait ses ombres sur le corps renversant de Bella.

Du plaisir, il y avait eu bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pus imaginer.

Il y a eu l'oubli également. Je n'étais plus Edward Cullen, fils du docteur Cullen, leucémique en rechute. Elle n'était plus Bella Swan dont je ne savais rien. Nous n'étions que Bella et Edward, perdus au milieu de nulle part et faisant l'amour avec toute la passion qui les habitait.

Le souvenir de cette nuit ranima en moi le désir de son corps. Je ne pouvais pas être malade ! Enfin ! Mon érection en était la preuve ! Et putain, sans me vanter, j'avais assuré ! J'étais juste vachement fatigué, ça arrive, avec l'hiver, la télé nous en rabâche les oreilles. Entre les remèdes homéopathiques, les compléments alimentaires, et même les yaourts enrichis. Il suffisait de prendre quelques vitamines, manger 5 fruits et légumes par jour, et c'était réglé. Les médecins devaient se tromper, je ne voyais que ça ! Personne n'est infaillible, n'est ce pas ?

Je pouvais retourner dans cette merde alors que j'avais trouvé une personne si extraordinaire !

Je lui avais fait promettre de m'appeler dimanche, et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle tiendrait sa parole. En attendant, je ne pouvais que patienter.

Ne pouvant retrouver le sommeil, je décidais d'aller prendre ma douche et lorsque je me déshabillais, je ne peux que rire en voyant mon t-shirt, assorti à mes chaussettes. Alice aurait trouvé ça à son gout.

***************************************************

Lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre, Alice était réveillée. « Edward, ou étais-tu ? J'ai cru que tu étais reparti. »

« Excuse-moi, Alice, je suis allé prendre ma douche. Rendors-toi, il n'est que 4h. »

« Edward, allonge-toi avec moi. Promet moi que tu ne me laisseras plus. »

« Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, tu le sais. » Je savais ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Je sais… »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me rappelle à son bon souvenir.

« Edward, depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ? »

« Mmmmmm, Hier matin, un sandwich au fromage et 2 barres de céréales. » _Les meilleures de ma vie !_

« Viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose. »

« Non, Alice, ça va, reste au lit. »

« Edward ! Il n'en est pas question ! Suis-moi ! »

« Oui maman ! » Elle me tira la langue, comme une petite fille.

***************************************************

Elle m'entraina à la cuisine et se mit en devoir de me préparer un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique.

« Alice, je vais jamais réussir à manger tout ça ! »

« Tais-toi et mange ! »

« Accompagne-moi ! »

Elle prit une assiette et des couverts, se rempli un verre de jus d'orange et une tasse de café. Je savourais ce moment avec ma sœur, la maison était si silencieuse. Hélas, je savais que demain, j'allais subir un véritable interrogatoire. J'étais déjà étonné de ne pas avoir à endurer un examen complet de mon père.

« Alors… » Ha ! Enfin les questions ! « Tu étais où ? Tu sais que Maman était effondrée ? Comment tu as rencontré Bella ? Comment tu la trouve ? Elle est belle, hein ? Tu sais qu'elle est dans ma classe ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'ours que Emmett m'a raconté ? »

« Alice, Alice, Stop ! Je peux pas répondre à tout ! » Je riais.

« Edward, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu rire. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la montagne ? Tu as changé en si peu de temps… »

« Je me suis fait attaqué par un ours et Bella m'a sauvé, c'est tout. » Je baissais les yeux sur mon assiette.

« C'est tout ? Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ? »

« Oui Alice, nous avons dormis ensemble et je ne t'en dirais pas plus. » Et là, le drame. Je rougissais comme une vierge effarouchée. Evidement, elle s'en rendit compte. _J'ai jamais autant rougis que depuis que je connais Bella !_

« .DIEU !!! Est-ce que vous avez fait ce que je crois que vous avez fait ? » Elle sautillait sur sa chaise « C'est énorme ! » Puis se calmant un peu « Ho ! Tu as perdu ta virginité avant moi… » Et se figeant « Mais… Je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Jasper ! »

A cette révélation, une boule se forma dans ma gorge et tout à coup, mon assiette me sembla moins appétissante.

Alors elle avait trompé son copain avec moi ? Non, elle n'était pas ce genre de fille… Enfin, j'espérais…

Je devais lui en parler.

Alice débarrassa la table « Tu as fini ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé. »

« J'ai plus très faim. »

« C'est ce que je t'ais dit qui t'as coupé l'appétit ? » Elle posa sa main sur mon bras. « Je suis sure qu'il y a une explication. Aller, je t'en prie, Edward, n'y pense plus. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. »

« Non, Alice, j'aime pas que tu me cache quelque chose. De toute façon, je l'aurais appris d'une manière ou d'une autre… »

« J'irais lui parler lundi,… si elle vient. »

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu lui en parle. Et Pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas ? »

« Elle n'est pas venue la semaine dernière. Sa maman est morte le weekend dernier. Tu sais, la grande pianiste, Renée Dwyer. Elle a eu un accident de voiture. Je suis allée avec Papa à l'enterrement jeudi. Elle t'en a pas parlé ? »

« Non » j'étais abasourdi « En fait, on a parlé que de moi. » _Putain de merde ! Quel con je suis !_

« Ho, Edward, ça ne m'étonne pas, Bella est quelqu'un avec un cœur énorme, mais si discrète à son sujet ! C'est normal qu'elle n'ait pas parlé d'elle, elle ne parle jamais d'elle ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu te rattraperas, je te fais confiance. Allons dormir. Demain est un autre jour ! »

Elle avait toujours les mots pour me remonter le moral. Ou plutôt, elle trouvait toujours les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila le chapitre 7 !**

**Nous approchons des 90 reviews, je vous remercie de tout mon cœur, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**J'ai toujours pas avancé dans mes chapitres, je n'en ai plus que quelques un d'avance. Je manque de temps, il faudrait que les journées fassent plus que 24h ou que mon bébé dorme, tiens, c'est une idée, je vais lui en parler ! Je comprend même pas que j'y ais pas pensé avant !**

**Mag, sophiebelier, babeth, phika17, HelleHaare, merci pour vos commentaire, je n'ai pu vous envoyer de message personnel, mais le cœur y est.**

**Je posterais desormais tous les lundis, parce que j'ai décidé :p**

*****************************

**Edward POV**

Lorsque j'émergeais, en ce dimanche matin, Alice dormait toujours. Je risquais un regard vers le réveil : 10H17. Je soupirais. Je savais que je ne réussirais pas échapper à Papa, aujourd'hui. J'aurais droit à un interrogatoire digne du FBI. Non, à bien y réfléchir, je préférerais être par le FBI. Parce que j'avais plus de chance que le FBI laisse tomber.

J'aurais probablement droit également à une auscultation méticuleuse.

Je me levais, m'habillais et sortis silencieusement de ma chambre. Dans les escaliers, je croisais Emmett.

« Ed' ça te branche une partie de Wii tout à l'heure ? »

« Oué, pourquoi pas ! » Ca me ferait passer quelques heures en attendant que…

« Ok, a plus ! » et il me fit un clin d'œil. Bizarre-bizarre.

J'arrivais à la cuisine, maman était en train de faire un gâteau. Elle s'interrompit pour me prendre dans ses bras. « Ho, mon chéri, j'ai eu si peur ! »

« Je sais, maman... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… Et de réfléchir. »

« Ho ! … Je pense que ton père va vouloir te parler quand il aura fini avec le téléphone. Je ne sais pas avec qui il parle, mais il a l'air particulièrement en colère. »

Effectivement, j'entendais mon père crier depuis le salon. _Ben ça promet pour notre conversation !_

Ma mère du voir mon trouble parce qu'elle sera ma main et me dit doucement. « Je suis sure que tout va bien se passer. Il était très inquiet, comprend le, Edward. On tient à toi, nous ne voulons que ton bien, tu le sais. »

« Oui, je sais… »

« Edward, tu sais que tu peux me parler. »

« Maman, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire de plus ! »

« Tu es si renfermé ! Tu ne te confie jamais, tu ne nous dis jamais comment tu te sens et ce que tu ressens, nous ne savons pas comment te prendre ! »

Je soupirais… Encore. Toujours les mêmes conversations, toujours les mêmes demandes. Je comprenais son souhait, mais c'est pas à mes parents que j'avais envie de parler ! J'en pouvais plus de cette maison, même si elle est belle, bien décorée et aménagée, j'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond, de ne voir que mes parents, Alice et Emmett -quand celui-ci daignait quitter sa chambre- j'étouffais de ne pas voir le soleil autrement qu'à la télé, sans même sentir la pluie sur moi, ou même le vent, ou simplement l'air libre.

Mais comment lui dire tout ça sans passer pour le fils ingrat que j'étais ? J'espérais qu'avec Bella, ça se passerait bien. Maman disait qu'ils ne voulaient que mon bien. Moi, j'avais envie de voir Bella, et c'était réciproque, donc tout irait bien ? Il n'y avait pas de raisons que cela aille mal ?

J'étais en train de manger mon premier pancake en buvant mon café quand mon père arriva dans la cuisine. Il paraissait soucieux et très énervé. J'espérais qu'il ne se défoulerait pas sur moi.

« Edward, te voila ! Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu es parti hier ? » Lui expliquer. A lui, il aurait pas dit NOUS, non non ! Son égocentrisme me sortait par les trous de nez.

« J'avais envie de prendre l'air. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas juste sortit sur la terrasse ? »

Alice arriva entre-temps, elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, interdite.

« Heu… Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je triturais mon pancake avec le bout de ma fourchette. Subitement, il était moins apetissant. Le peu que j'avais avalé menaçait de remonter.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« TU NE SAIS PAS ????? Mais enfin, tu as quoi dans la tête ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Je ne parle même pas de cet ours ! J'ai perdu assez de temps à essayer de te soigner pour tout foutre en l'air avec des conneries pareil ! » La dernière partie lui avait vraisemblablement échappé car il avait l'air honteux. « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Maman était abasourdie.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un de tes patients ? Tu me dégoute ! Je te déteste ! » Je montais dans ma chambre en courant.

J'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais envie de voir Bella et de tout oublier dans ses bras. J'aurais préféré mourir pour ne plus sentir cette douleur dans ma poitrine.

J'arrivais de moins en moins à comprendre mon père. D'un coté, il faisait tout pour me soigner, et de l'autre, il se désintéressait de moi. De quand datait notre dernière conversation qui n'avait pas comme sujet principal ma santé ou mon traitement ? A vrai dire, je ne me souvenais pas… Comme médecin personnel, il était parfait. Comme père, il était exécrable. Mais putain, je l'aimais ! C'était mon père !

En parlant de lui, celui-ci se présenta à la porte de ma chambre. « Edward, j'aimerais t'examiner. »

« Moi pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Edward, ne fais pas l'enfant, je n'en ais pas pour longtemps. »

« Alors arrête de me traiter comme un enfant ! J'ai presque 17 ans ! »

« Oui, mais ça, c'est important. »

« Plus important que de savoir ce que j'en pense ? Merde ! J'en ais marre de tout ça ! »

« Mais pourquoi, Edward ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour toi, pour que tu t'en sortes, et toi, tu baisse les bras, tu ne lutte pas ! »

« Mais j'en ais marre de me battre, c'est trop dur ! Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi ! Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de tes espérances! »

Il soupira « Je suis désolé si tu interprète mal mes paroles, jamais tu ne me décevras, à condition que tu ne baisse pas les bras. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me traite pas comme ton fils ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aime ? »

Il réfléchi « Parce que je croyais que tu le savais. Je suis désolé Edward. Je repasserais plus tard. »

***************************************************

Je passais toute la journée enfermée dans ma chambre, entre sieste et surf sur mon PC portable. Emmett, qui avait du entendre notre dispute avait apparemment laissé tomber notre partie de Wii, ca tombait bien, j'avais vraiment pas envie de jouer.

Je me connectais sur le serveur du lycée d'Alice et cherchais la fiche de Bella. Il y avait une photo d'elle, ainsi que ses coordonnées. La photo… Elle était vraiment magnifique, ses yeux marrons, ses longs cheveux bruns, elle souriait, d'un sourire timide et regardait l'objectif à travers ses cils. Ca me démangeais de prendre mon téléphone et… Mais non, elle avait dit qu'elle me téléphonerait…

Alice vint m'apporter à manger, mais je n'y touchais pas.

« Elle n'as pas appelé ? »

« Non. »

« Je suis sure qu'elle a une bonne raison. »

« Oué, surement… »

Elle s'allongea sur le lit à coté de moi.

« Tu va faire quoi ? »

« Rien ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Si elle ne m'aime pas, je le comprends ! Comment aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? »

« Mais nous on t'aime ! »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Vous devez me supporter ! »

« Détrompe-toi ! » Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Comment ça ? »

« Papa m'a proposé l'année dernière d'aller en pension pour… Enfin, tu vois … Mais j'ai pas voulu. Je préfère rester avec toi… Même si c'est pas facile tous les jours. »

J'étais abasourdi.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je vois bien que tu ne vis plus, ici, mon petit lutin est devenu tout triste ! »

« Je te l'ais dit, je t'aime, tu es mon frère, je peux pas t'abandonner avec Papa. » elle leva les yeux au ciel et rit.

« Je t'aime aussi, Alice, mais il faut que tu pense à toi, tu ne sors jamais, tu n'as pas d'amis, fais moi plaisir. »

« hum… Ca, c'est pas trop possible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Papa » Elle regarda ses pieds

« Quoi, Papa ? »

« Ben… Il ne veut pas qu'on ramène des amis à a la maison pour éviter les microbes. »

« Quoi ? Alors il vous cloitre aussi à la maison ? C'est pour ça qu'Emmett reste ici tout le temps ! »

« Heu… Oui. Mais tu lui dit pas que je te l'ais dit ? S'il te plait ! »

« Alice ! Tu te rends compte qu'il exagère ?! »

« Bah, il est médecin, il sait de quoi il parle, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas… le Docteur Wilson, qui s'occupait de moi à Seattle, il a dit que je devais vivre normalement, du moment que je me sentais bien… »

« Mais tu vis normalement, enfin, presque. »

« Toi tu ne vis pas normalement ! Et moi, je ne sors jamais. J'ai l'impression d'être encore dans ma bulle stérile. »

« Moi aussi j'ai cette impression. Heureusement qu'il y a le lycée. »

« Oui, le lycée. » Je jetais un œil à mon PC, resté ouvert sur le lit. « C'est qui le gars dont tu m'as parlé ? Celui pour qui tu en pince ? »

« Jasper Hale. »

« C'est ce Jasper qui est censé sortir avec Bella ? »

« hum… Oui. »

Je cliquais sur sa fiche. Beau mec, blond, les cheveux un peu long, bouclés. Les yeux verts.

« Pas mal, en effet, je comprend tu craque pour lui. » elle frappa mon bras.

« Moqueur ! »

« Tu es sure qu'ils sortent ensemble ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… Mais ils sont proches, ils sont toujours ensemble. »

« Ca veut pas dire qu'ils sont _ensemble._ » Je gardais espoir. « Tu les a vu s'embrasser ? »

« Non… »

« Tu la connais bien, Bella ? Tu m'as dit des trucs sur elle cette nuit. »

« Hum… Je la connais un peu. Disons que j'aurais bien aimé en faire mon amie, j'essaye toujours de me mettre à une table près d'eux à la cantine, mais avec Papa… » Elle roula des yeux.

« Moué… Tu crois qu'il me laissera la revoir ? »

« J'en sais rien. Tu as l'air accro, j'espère qu'elle ne te fera pas trop souffrir. Tu mérite de la revoir en tous cas. »

« Merci ptite sœur ! » j'ébouriffais ses cheveux longs.

« De rien ptit frère ! » Elle me prit dans ses bras et nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que notre père se présente à la porte.

« Edward, je peux t'examiner à présent ? »

« Oué, tfacon, j'ai pas le choix. »

« Hum… Oui. Assied-toi, et enlève ton t-shirt. Alice, tu peux rester si tu veux.» Je m'exécutais.

Il prit ma tension, ma température. « Bien, la tension est bonne, la température également. Les ganglions sont un peu gonflés, mais c'est normal. Tu l'as depuis quand cette tache ? » Avisant une tache rouge au dessus de ma clavicule.

« Heu… Je ne sais pas, je ne l'avais pas vu. »

Il prit un genre de loupe de son sac et l'examina de plus prêt « C'est bizarre, à première vue j'aurais dit que c'était une leucémide (tache rouge foncée due à la maladie), mais c'est trop petit. On dirait plutôt un suçon. »

Alice se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

« Edward… Comment t'es-tu fais cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » _Crois-moi, crois-moi, crois-moi !_

Alice, ma sauveuse, vient à mon secours « C'est moi, tu te souviens, on a chahuté ce matin… Désolée, je crois que j'y suis allée trop fort. »

« Alice, enfin, tu te prend pour un vampire ?! Fais attention, la prochaine fois !» Ouf ! Il la croyait. _Merci petite sœur !_

« Bon, Edward, apparemment, tout va bien. Nous avons rendez-vous demain à l'hôpital de Forks, avec le Docteur Chase pour décider de ton traitement. Soit prêt à 8h, nous déposerons Alice et Emmett au lycée avant d'aller à l'hôpital vu que le 4X4 d'Emmett est au garage. » Il regarda mon assiette, intact. « Tu n'as pas touché à ton repas, il faut que tu mange, pour aider ton corps à combattre la maladie. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? Déjà ce matin, ta mère m'a dit que tu n'avais pas mangé de pancakes.»

« Ce matin, Alice m'as fait un petit déj' à 4h. »

« Enfin, ça fait plus de 12h ! Je veux que tu mange au moins la moitié de ton assiette, Alice, je compte sur toi. » Et il quitta ma chambre.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en soupirant.

« Tu sais, sur ce coup, il n'as pas tord. Et tu lui as menti, tu n'as rien mangé ce matin. »

« J'ai vraiment pas faim. » Pourtant, avec Bella, j'avais eu de l'appétit.

_Bella… Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? J'ai tant besoin de toi, mon Ange !_

« Je t'en prie, fais-moi plaisir… » Elle approcha la fourchette pleine de ma bouche.

« Alice, j'en veux pas ! »

« Edward, Edward, Edward, c'est pas comme ça que tu va la revoir ! » Elle chantait, fière de sa rime.

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu ne mange pas, Papa va t'envoyer à l'hôpital pour te mettre une perfusion, et tu perdra toutes tes chances de la revoir. »

« Déjà là, je crois pas que je vais la revoir… Il se fait tard, je crois qu'elle n'appellera plus. »

« Arrête de t'en faire, j'irais lui parler demain, je suis persuadée qu'il y a une explication. Ce n'est pas son genre, cette fille, elle a le cœur sur la main ! »

« Non, Alice, je veux pas que tu lui parle de moi, elle a fait son choix, c'est reglé, on en parle plus ! »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, mais je ferais comme tu veux. Aller, ouvre la bouche maintenant ! »

« Oui maman ! »

« Appelle-moi comme tu veux, du moment que moment que tu mange ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre suivant avec du retard, j'en suis confuse :S Je ne trouve plus le temps de trainer sur mon PC, je n'ais même plus le temps de lire les autres fic, rendez-vous compte !**

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que si tout va bien, vous aurez un chapitre lundi, ça fait moins longtemps à attendre ! :p**

**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos merveilleux commentaires !**

**Enjoy !**

************

**Bella POV**

J'étais rentrée dans la soirée ce samedi. Après avoir déposé Edward à la clairière, Sam et Embry m'avaient accompagné rechercher mon sac puis nous nous étions rendu à la réserve de La Push, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Tous les autres étaient déjà rentrés lors que nous sommes arrivés à la maison de Billy, le meilleur ami de mon père. Jacob, son fils, nous attendait devant la maison.

« Bella ! Alors, tu t'es bien éclatée pendant ta promenade ? »

« Oué, pas mal. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait voir personne... Heureusement pour lui ! »

« Oui, il a eu de la chance… »

« L'ours, par contre, tu lui as pas laissé beaucoup de chance. »

« Et oué, c'est comme ça quand tu t'attaque à Bella Swan ! »

« Oula, j'ai peur ! »

« Et tu as raison ! » tout le monde rit.

« Bon, Miss, on allait passer à table, tu mange avec nous, et je te ramène après ? »

« Ok, j'appelle Charlie juste pour lui dire que je rentre plus tard. »

Sue, la mère de Jacob passa la tête par la fenêtre « Bella ! Dis à ton père de se joindre à nous pour le repas ! ca fera plaisir à Billy ! »

« D'accord Sue ! »

J'appelais mon père, hélas, il ne pouvait me rejoindre, il avait été appelé pour une attaque à main armée avec un meurtre, et il ne rentrerait probablement pas très tôt… Pour changer.

Le repas était excellent, comme toujours. Sue était un une cuisinière hors paire. Une évidence, avec autant de bouches à nourrir. Jacob avait 4 frères et 1 sœur. Et tous mangeaient comme 4, même Emily, qui d'ailleurs était fiancée à un indien de la tribu. Bizarrement, tous pouvaient ingurgiter des quantités hallucinantes de nourriture sans prendre 1 gramme. Je me demandais parfois ou ils mettaient tout ça.

Après le repas, Jacob me ramena avec sa camionnette. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Un silence pesant et insupportable. D'habitude, le silence entre nous ne me dérangeait pas. Jacob n'est pas quelqu'un de très causant. De ce fait, j'arrivais facilement à décrypter ses émotions.

« Jack, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air tout triste ? » Je lui pris la main.

« Rien, Bella, tout va bien… »

« Tu SAIS que tu ne peux pas me mentir, je le sens. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? »

« … »

« Laisse-moi deviner ! » _Je suis très forte en monologue !_ « C'est Leah ? »

Il me jeta un regard effrayé.

« Je te l'ais dit, je lis en toi ! » J'étais fière de mon effet.

« Tu es trop forte pour moi »

« Alors dis-moi tout ! »

« Oui, c'est Leah, je comprendrais jamais rien ! Un jour ça se passe super bien, le lendemain, elle me repousse. J'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle veut. »

« Tu lui as avoué ce que tu ressentait pour elle ? »

« Non ! Tu veux rire ?! _» Rooo ! L'ours mal léché !_

« Tu crois pas qu'elle se pose les mêmes questions sur toi ? Tu devrais lui dire tes sentiments ! »

« Je vais y réfléchir… Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Ben pas grand-chose, mon pauvre ! »

« Pourquoi c'est pas aussi facile qu'avec toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Ca doit être ça l'amour. »

Jacob et moi avions étés « intimes » il y a quelques mois. Nous n'étions pas franchement sortis ensemble. C'était plus histoire de s'amuser, de passer le temps… Et de quelle façon ! J'avais pris du plaisir, lui aussi, c'était l'essentiel. Ca n'avais en rien affecté notre amitié, nous savions précisément ce que nous voulions et jusqu'ou nous pouvions aller. Et cela n'avait pas été très loin parce Jacob s'était finalement rendu compte que la petite Leah à qui il tirait les nattes quand il avait 5 ans était devenu une belle jeune femme et que c'était à elle qu'il voulait faire l'amour.

Aucun de nous ne regrettait d'avoir fait ce que nous avons fait, ça avait été très agréable.

Il me déposa devant la maison, comme prévu, mon père n'était pas rentré. Maria, la gouvernante était vraisemblablement couchée.

Je me douchais rapidement et alla me mettre au fond de mon lit. Je repensais à Edward. Ses yeux verts envoutants, ses lèvres, ses mains, son sexe. J'avais tellement envie de le revoir, pas forcément pour du sexe. C'est vrai que c'était le meilleur amant que j'avais eu. En même temps, c'est facile, c'était le 3ème. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, il se passait un truc entre nous. C'était certain. C'était ça l'amour ? Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il qu'en repensant à lui, je me sentais si seule ! Vide, incomplète, transparente…

C'est déjà pas avec maman que je pourrais en parler. Ces dernières années, elle n'avait pas été très présente pour moi. C'est pour ça que mes parents avaient embauché Maria. S'occuper de la maison et s'assurer que je ne mourrais pas de faim ou étouffée sous une montagne de linge sale.

Maman s'épanouissait dans sa musique. Elle était restée très jeune dans sa tête et ne pensait qu'à son propre plaisir. En même temps, elle était vraiment très douée et j'étais fière d'être sa fille, même si parfois, j'avais l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. J'étais la mère, elle était la fille. Surtout quand elle faisait une crise dans un magasin quand la robe qu'elle voulait n'était pas de la bonne couleur. Je crois même que la célébrité n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Ce soir, j'avais juste l'impression qu'elle était partie en tournée. Une tournée qui durait si longtemps !

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en pensant à elle. Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis.

Le dimanche matin, je me réveillais vers 9H. Papa était parti au commissariat. _Ben voyons !_

Maria avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuné. Heureusement qu'elle était là, j'aurais vraiment été perdue sans elle.

« Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ? Je ne t'ais même pas entendu rentrer hier soir. Ton père non plus, d'ailleurs. »

« Très très bien dormi! » Je zappais la dernière partie de sa phrase.

« Tu veux des pancakes ? » et sans attendre ma réponse, rempli mon assiette de pancakes encore fumants et ma tasse de lait brulant.

« Merci, mais tu veux me gaver ou quoi ? »

« Mais non, chérie, tu as besoin de manger, tu es en pleine croissance ! Et puis, avec tous les efforts que tu as fourni hier, mon dieu ! Mon pauvre petit bouchon ! Tu as du avoir une de ces peur ! » _Mais de quoi elle parle ?_ « Tu sais, toute la ville en parle, tu es une vrai héroïne ! »

_Ha oui, c'est vrai, l'ours, Edward, la grotte. Non, il n'y a pas eu qu'une partie de jambe en l'air fabuleuse en plein forêt._

« bah, j'ai rien fait d'inhabituel. »

« Hooo ! Tu es si modeste ! »

Je ne répondis rien, et j'engloutis tous les pancakes, c'est vrai que j'avais faim !

Juste après ça, je remontais dans ma chambre. Pendant que je m'habillais, je démarrais mon PC afin de vérifier mes mails, et de me connecter au site de l'école. Je savais que j'y trouverais les coordonnées d'Alice, et donc d'Edward. Il y avait un numéro de portable et une ligne fixe. J'enregistrais les 2 dans le répertoire de mon portable, puis m'allongeais sur mon lit.

Je profitais de mon PC pour faire quelques recherches sur sa maladie. Tout le monde le savait, Google n'est pas la meilleure source d'information. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre. Et ce que je trouvais me fit froid dans le dos. J'espérais sincèrement qu'Edward allait s'en sortir. Maintenant que nous nous étions trouvé, il n'était pas question qu'on me l'enlève !

Je reviens à mon téléphone. J'allais lui dire quoi ?

« Ouééé, salut, c'est Bella, tu sais, la fille que t'as baisé dans la forêt ? Ça te dit qu'on remette ça ? » hum, moyen.

Je décidais de ne pas me prendre la tête et d'y aller au feeling. Je composais le numéro de la maison, en espérant tomber directement sur lui.

1 sonnerie.

2 sonneries.

3 sonneries.

« Carlisle Cullen ! » La voix était grave, distinguée, le ton impassible. _Hum !_

Carlisle, sans doute le père, le grand blond à l'air de mannequin qui attendait Edward à la clairière, et qui m'avait jeté un regard dédaigneux.

« Bonjour monsieur. Je suis Bella Swan, j'aurais voulu parler à Edward. »

« Bella, hein ? Edward n'est pas disponible. » D'un ton sans appel.

« Ho ! Heu… Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire quand il sera… disponible ? » J'avais l'impression d'appeler un conseiller fiscal !

« Pour toi probablement jamais ! »

« Ha ? mais, heu… Je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles. J'avais convenu avec lui de l'appeler aujourd'hui… » J'avais envie de pleurer, une grosse boule au creux de l'estomac.

Il me coupa « Il faut croire qu'il a changé d'avis, il n'as de temps à consacrer à une fille comme toi ! » il criait dans le téléphone. « Je te suis reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour lui hier, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de rappeler ! Laisse-le tranquille, tu m'as bien compris ? » Et me raccrocha au nez.

Une fille comme moi ? Je regardais le combiné, sans rien comprendre.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, serrant un coussin dans mes bras, mes larmes me piquaient les yeux, je les laissais couler librement.

Il ne voulait plus me parler ?

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais fait de mal ? Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? C'est lui qui paniquait à l'idée de ne pas me revoir, et maintenant, c'était lui qui me repoussait ! Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais la nature humaine ! Et je versais encore quelques larmes.

La fin de la matinée se passa ainsi. Maria m'appela pour le repas de midi, mais je n'avais pas faim.

L'après-midi, je décidais d'aller me baigner dans notre piscine couverte à l'arrière de la maison. J'étais en train de barboter depuis 1h quand je vis arriver mes voisins Rosalie et Jasper.

Rosalie avait presque 18 ans, elle était véritablement sublime. J'avais jamais vu une fille aussi belle, même dans les magasines ou toutes les filles sont retouchées. Non, Rosalie était une beauté sans artifices. Et encore, elle ne se mettait pas en valeur, ce qui était dommage, elle aurait été encore plus fantastique. Elle était grande, blonde, aux yeux bruns, la bouche pulpeuse, son corps était magnifique. Elle aurait pu avoir tous les hommes qu'elle voulait, d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous à ses pieds. Mais elle préférait se réserver pour l'homme de sa vie. Hélas, elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. J'admirais sa façon de voir, parce que moi, j'en aurais été incapable.

Jasper avait mon âge, 16 ans, mais il était beaucoup plus grand que moi. Beau gosse, je dis pas, mais vraiment pas mon genre. Blond comme ça sœur, les cheveux plutôt long, bouclés, les yeux verts, et une bouche ! Diabolique ! Enfin, je crachais pas dessus, hein ! Nous passions de bon moment ensemble, c'est d'ailleurs avec lui que j'avais perdu ma virginité et je ne regrettais pas trop, j'en gardais même un plutôt bon souvenir. Ce que je regrettais, en revanche, c'est que Rosalie nous ait surpris lors de notre première fois. Elle n'en avait pas fait cas, mais j'étais gênée qu'elle sache que je couchais avec son frère. C'est intime quand même ! Mais elle avait vite compris qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre nous. On s'entrainait, quoi ! Par contre, nous essayons de rester discrets quant à… la profondeur de notre relation. _Oh, oui, plus profond !!!_ Nous n'avions jamais… au lycée et je crois qu'à part Rose et Jacob, personne ne savait.

Finalement, le sexe avec Jasper avait toujours été satisfaisant, dans toutes les positions, souvent bestial, beaucoup de tâtonnements ceci dit.

Mais la seule et unique fois avec Edward, c'était autre chose ! Même si nous n'avions pu nous découvrir en entier, il faisait trop froid. Même si nous n'avions pas pris notre temps. Ca restait ma meilleure expérience.

Hélas, cela ne se reproduirait pas. Parce qu'il . ne . voulait . plus . me . revoir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les filles ! Ding Ding Ding, on est lundi !**** il est 9H30!**

**Merci à toutes pour vos merveilleux commentaires!!!! Vous avez fait exploser ma boite mail !!!! Je sais, Carlisle, il est pas gâté dans ma fic ! mais c'est pas sa faute :S il aime quand même ses enfants, et sa femme … Hélas, parfois, en voulant faire le bien, on fait le mal (c'est profond ce que je dis !)**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin, j'ai une question à vous poser :)**

*******

**Bella POV**

« Salut Bella ! » Les voix de Rosalie et Jasper me sortirent de mes pensées.

« Salut vous deux ! Vous venez vous baigner ?»

« Peut-être tout à l'heure. »

Je grimpais rapidement à l'échelle et enfilais un peignoir avant de les rejoindre. Nous nous assîmes dans le transat à coté de la piscine. Il faisait moite et chaud sous le dôme, ça faisait bizarre de s'imaginer qu'en dehors, la température était proche de zéro, même fin mars. Rosalie et Jasper étaient en t-shirt, comme en plein été. Quoi que l'été, à Forks, je vous laisse imaginer à quoi ça ressemble…

Maria vint nous proposer à boire, et nous ramena un coca à chacun, accompagné, évidement, de petits gâteaux. A croire qu'elle voulait m'engraisser pour me manger à Noel !

« Alors, Bella, il parait que tu as volé au secours d'un jeune homme ? » Rose, Miss curiosité

« Haaaa ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais toute la ville est au courant ? »

« C'est surtout que j'ai participé aux recherches, et j'ai entendu Sam au Talkie Walkie. C'est vrai que t'as failli lui tirer dessus ? » Jasper était plié de rire.

« Bah, il a qu'à pas se faire passer pour un ours ! J'ai entendu du bruit dans les fourrés, j'ai eu peur ! »

« J'imagine bien la scène ! C'est vrai qu'il est gros, mais de là à le confondre avec un ours ! » Rosalie se moquait. Je lui tirais la langue.

« Oui, enfin, quand tu vois ce qu'elle a fait à l'ours, valait mieux pas qu'elle fasse pareil à Sam ! »

« C'est vrai… »

« Et c'est qui ce gars ? Jasper m'as dit que c'était un fils Cullen, mais que c'était pas Emmett, je croyais qu'ils n'avaient que 2 enfants ! » Rosalie, la curiosité incarnée !

« Il s'appelle Edward, et apparemment, les Cullen ont bien 3 enfants. »

« Il a quel âge ? Il est pas au lycée avec nous ? »

« Il a à peut prés 16 ans, mais il suit des cours par correspondance. » Là, je me sentais mal partie, j'avais pas trop envie de raconter des trucs trop intimes sur lui.

« Il est sympa ? Il est mignon ? T'as discuté avec lui ? »

« Oui, il est très sympa… Et mignon, également »Rose était pendue à mes lèvres tandis que moi, je rougissais. Maudites rougeurs ! Change de sujet avant de te faire capter ! « Pourquoi ces questions ? Tu es intéressée ? » Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

« Ha non, non, moi, tu sais… »

« Oui, je sais, y a que Emmett qui compte ! »

Jasper me regardait les yeux exorbités. Oups, j'avais fait une boulette ! Mais au moins, j'avais fait dévier le sujet.

« Bella ! Tu avais promis de ne rien dire ! »

« Désolée, c'est sortit tout seul. » J'étais gênée quand même et je me mordais la lèvre.

« Comment ça ma sœur en pince pour un mec ? Et j'en suis même pas au courant ? Merci les filles ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ! »

« Oui, mais ça, c'est des trucs de filles, et à ce que Bella a pu constater, tu n'es pas une fille, hein Bella ? »

« Hum » Même si j'étais à l'origine du conflit, j'avais pas envie de faire le médiateur. Rosalie trouvait toujours le moyen de nous rappeler qu'elle savait que Jasper et moi… Nous… Nous amusions… ensemble. Heureusement, elle n'avait jamais gaffé, elle. Je ne tenais pas trop à ce que mes parents soient au courant que leur fille a une activité sexuelle plus qu'active avec son meilleur copain et voisin. Et Jacob. Et Edward. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup. Enfin, maintenant que Maman était partie, j'imaginais que papa allait être plus strict, si jamais il décidait de s'intéresser à moi, évidement. Tout compte fait, je préférais ne pas y penser.

Maintenant, Rosalie était presque majeur, toujours vierge, et ne faisait que rêvasser devant un garçon. C'était pas vraiment la même chose.

« Alors comme ça, Emmett Cullen, hein ? » Il perd pas le nord celui-là ! « Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ho ! Jasper ! Tu traine trop avec Bella, tu es une vraie commère ! »

« Merci pour moi ! » _Non mais quoi ? Je suis pas une commère !... Je crois…_

« Oui, c'est vrai que je traine trop avec Bella… » Roooo ! Les pauvres yeux de cocker battu ! Il me faisait de la peine ! Je savais que lui aussi en pinçait pour quelqu'un, Je savais même qui c'était. Mais elle ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à lui, le pauvre ! Pourtant, il avait essayé de l'aborder, même moi, j'avais tenté de faire amie-amie avec elle, histoire de les faire se rencontrer par inadvertance, vous comprenez bien ?! Mais c'était peine perdu. C'était une vrai ermite, celle-ci. Du coup, c'est avec moi qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps. Pas que je m'en plaignais, mais j'aurais aimé le voir un peu plus heureux. Au lieu de ça, il me rabattait les oreilles avec Alice par-ci, Alice par là.

Je manquais de m'étouffer en imaginant les repas de famille si les 2 là devenaient beau-frère et belle-sœur ! Nan, moi j'en ferais jamais parti, parce qu'... _Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crane, ma pauvre fille ! Pour une fois qu'un mec te plait vraiment, c'est pas réciproque, tu va finir vieille fille, avec des culottes de grand-mère et tu vas mourir dévorée par tes chats !_

« Bella, respire ! » Jasper me mit des grosses tapes dans le dos.

« Jasper, tu veux me casser une cote ou quoi ? » je crachotais encore un peu.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as fait rire à ce point ? »

« Rien » Non_, je vais pas te le dire !_

« Aller, Bella, nous aussi on veux rigoler ! »

« Ben vous l'aurez voulu ! Je vous imaginais chez les Cullen à une fête de famille, toi » Montrant Jasper « Marié avec Alice et toi » Montrant Rosalie « Mariée avec Emmett. »

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » Jasper réfléchissait. Tout à coup, il se leva, et cria « VENGEANCE !!!!!!! »

Il m'attrapa et me balança sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et me … jeta dans la piscine avec mon peignoir.

Heureusement, je réussis à m'agripper à lui et il tomba dans la piscine avec moi, sauf que lui était encore tout habillé et avec ses chaussures.

« Jasper, t'es qu'un abruti ! »

Rosalie rigolait, mais pas trop fort, elle savait les risques qu'elle prenait et qu'elle pouvait à tout moment se retrouver au jus avec nous.

« Si tu en rigolais, c'est que c'était pas agréable pour nous ! »

« En effet, j'ai rencontré Monsieur Cullen, il a pas l'air très aimable. » _Et encore, je vous raconte pas la conversation de ce matin, sinon vous allez fuir au Mexique !_

« Ha oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré également… » _Oui, je sais cocotte, à l'enterrement de Maman…_J'espérais qu'elle n'en parlerait pas, j'avais pas trop envie d'évoquer ce sujet. « Enfin, partis comme ça, il va pas se passer grand-chose… »

« Hooo ! Rosalie, si tu te bougeais un peu, je suis sure qu'il te remarquerait. »

« Bella, on en a déjà parlé tellement de fois ! Tu sais que j'y arrive pas ! »

Oui, je le savais, mais j'avais toujours l'espoir de la faire changer. Rosalie, comme je vous l'ais dit à un corps sublime. Mas elle n'assume pas du tout. Elle se maquille très peu si ce n'est jamais, se cache souvent sous ses cheveux, et niveau fringues… Si elle se fournissait chez Emmaüs elle serait mieux habillée ! J'avais tenté plus d'une fois de lui faire porter des jupes. D'abord longues, évidement. A la place de ses immondes pantalons et ses pulls 3 fois trop longs. D'ailleurs, grâce à moi et à Angela, et surtout à nos séances de shopping hebdomadaire, son armoire était pleine à craquer de fringues toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres, mais elle ne les met pas ! Des fois, je m'arrache les cheveux avec elle !

Je crois qu'en fait, elle a honte de ce qu'elle est capable de provoquer chez les hommes. D'un coté, je la comprends, c'est pas facile de se faire reluquer et déshabiller du regard à longueur de journée. Disons qu'on s'y habitue. Enfin, ne croyez pas que je suis un top modèle, non ! Pas du tout. Je suis d'une affligeante banalité. Pas de courbes affriolantes, pas de silhouette à damné un saint, ni, juste un cul qui plait bien, des seins assez gros pour tenir dans une main, et surtout, je ne suis pas farouche. De ce fait, je pourrais avoir assez de garçons pour bien m'amuser, mais je ne suis pas une salope qui couche avec tout le monde. Encore moins avec Mike Newton. Celui-là, il me file des boutons rien que d'y penser. Brrrrr.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Rosalie nous avait finalement rejoint et on s'était éclaté comme des mômes de 10 ans, à s'éclabousser, à essayer de se noyer. J'avais réussis, durant tout l'après-midi à ne penser ni à Edward, ni à ma maman, et pour cela je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient venus me rendre visite dans l'idée que je ne ressasse pas ma morosité, même s'ils ne sont pas au courant pour Edward. Je ne me sentais pas prête à leur en parler. Ni a l'un ni à l'autre.

Lors que l'heure du diner arriva, mes 2 amis se préparèrent à partirent, non sans m'avoir serrée dans leurs bras. J'aurais tant aimé que Jasper reste, je me sentais si seule, j'avais besoin de compagnie. Jasper, mieux que rien, c'était moche à dire, mais désormais, il faudrait s'en contenter. Je me sentais sale de penser ça, Jasper ne méritait pas ça !

« Je peux passer la nuit chez vous ce soir ? »

« Bella, tu sais que Papa n'aime pas qu'on invite du monde les veilles de jour de classe. » Elle soupira « Mais je peux toujours lui demander… »

« Non, t'embête pas, on fera ça un autre jour… » J'étais triste.

Jasper me serra dans ses bras en me disant « Bella, on est désolé, mais tu sais comment il est. On vit dans une caserne quand il n'est pas en missions. »

En effet, leur père était militaire, Colonel je crois, il partait souvent à l'étranger, « maintenir la paix » au nom des Etats-Unis. C'était quelqu'un de très buté et très autoritaire, qui reproduisait la vie du régiment dans son foyer. Et le restant de la famille Hale -Charlotte, Jasper et Rosalie- ne vivaient plus lors qu'il passait trop de temps à Forks.

« T'en fais pas, Jasper… Allez vous en, il se fait tard, on se voit demain ? » Je fis semblant de me diriger vers la maison pour faire disparaitre la larme qui perlait au coin de mon œil.

Ca faisait 1 semaine jour pour jour que Maman nous avait quittés. Et moi, j'avais passé la journée à rigoler avec mes copains. D'ailleurs, la seule obsession du moment, c'était de savoir pourquoi Edward ne voulait plus me revoir. Je me trouvais à vomir d'avoir un tel sens des priorités. Lamentable !

Le restant de la soirée passa tranquillement, je mangeais dans la cuisine avec Maria, mon père ne rentra que très tard… J'étais déjà couchée et sans doute endormie car je ne l'entendis pas.

***

**Bon, j'ai une question à vous poser, non, ce n'est pas pour avoir plus de reviews :p non non, c'est même pas pour ça ! Mais au tout début, j'avais écrit la première fois de Bella… Avec… voussavezqui. Leur première fois à tous les 2 en fait, vous me suivez ? Sans forcement savoir ou le mettre. Je suis comme ça, moi, j'écris des scènes qui me viennent comme ça, et ensuite je brode autour, je sais, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait :S**

**Je voulais l'insérer comme un flash back, mais au final, c'est un peu long pour un flash back, on s'y perd. En plus, je trouve que ça a pas vraiment sa place dans ma fic. A ce moment, Bella et Edward sont triste, ca jure un peu d'avoir du sexe, même si ca se passe avant le début de l'histoire. Il a sensiblement la longueur (ou la courtesse ^^ ) d'un chapitre. Donc la question est : voulez-vous un lemon entre Bella et Jasper comme prochain chapitre ?**

**Bizzz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voila, nous sommes lundi !!! Bonne semaine tout le monde ! Si si, nous somme Lundi dans la LiliLife, puisque je vous le dit !**

**Vous me croyez même pas ! pfff ! On peux pas compter sur vous :p**

**Je sais, vous me haïssez, et c'est pas fini, parce que j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Voila, avec l'OS pour le concours d'allocop auquel j'aimerais apporter ma contribution, et une nouvelle histoire qui me harcelle l'esprit, plus ma vie de famille nombreuse, bah, je ne suis pas mesure d'écrire la suite de sauve moi avant la semaine prochaine. Je vous promets que je finirais, mais je ne sais pas quand.**

**Je suis également désolée de ne pas avoir répondu a quasiment toutes les reviews. Enfin, j'ai répondu aux premières, mais les autres, je suis sincèrement navrée. Je vous remercie tout de même pour vos gentils mots, ça me fait énormément plaisir.**

**Pour ma question de la semaine dernière, j'ai décidé de publier l'OS séparément de l'histoire. Puis qu'il est écrit, pourquoi s'en priver ? Comme ça, celles qui ne veulent pas le lire ne le liront pas. **

**Je vous laisse, ma fournée de cookies 3 chocolats est cuite !**

******************************

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain matin, je me levais à 7h, petite douche rapide, puis petit-déjeuner que Maria avait commencé à me préparer. Papa était, comme à son habitude je peux dire désormais, parti travailler.

J'avalais mon bol de céréales, café et jus de fruit silencieusement. Je n'avais pas trop envie de parler, et Maria, qui me connaissait bien depuis les années qu'elle travaillait pour nous me laissa tranquille. Ca m'angoissait un peu de retourner à l'école après une semaine d'absence. Evidement, tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivé à Maman, puisque presque tout le lycée était présent à l'enterrement. J'avais pas envie de voir leurs regards compatissent, j'avais pas envie non plus qu'on vienne encore me rabâcher à quel point ils sont désolés pour moi ! Non ! J'avais juste envie de retourner dans la montagne et d'oublier.

Maria débarrassa la table, tandis que je regardais par la fenêtre pour voir quelle veste mettre : Il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse ! Et bien ce sera mon imper fuchsia il m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, ce serait parfait avec mon pull blanc, ma jupe parme qu'on devinait à la lisière de l'imper, et mes bottes qui s'arrêtaient juste sous le genou. On apercevait une paire de bas, ce qu'on ne voyait pas, c'est la dentelle qui cachait la bande auto-fixant. S'il y a un truc que je ne supporte pas, c'est les collants de grand-mère, impensable de me faire porter ce genre d'immondice !

Je me dirigeais vers le garage pour grimper dans ma merveille de voiture, une Fiat 500C Rock100ch. La plus puissante disponible. C'était un superbe Cabriolet couleur funk red -un rouge foncé très classe- avec plein d'options totalement inutiles, cadeau pour mes 16 ans. Je l'adorais, elle était cool, et très maniable. J'avoue que ça me gênait un peu, de me promener dans une telle voiture, surtout par rapport à mes amis, qui soit n'avaient pas de voiture, soit avaient de vieilles voitures, mais j'en étais folle. Je savais que c'était un cadeau qui coutait très cher, mes parents, surtout grâce au « travail » de ma mère, en avaient les moyens.

Donc je sortais ma voiture du garage, Jasper et Rosalie m'attendaient déjà sous le porche de leur maison, pourtant nous étions largement en avance. Je m'arrêtais à leur niveau et ils grimpèrent dans la voiture. Nous discutâmes tout le long du chemin, de tout et de rien, comme savent le faire des amis.

Sur le parking de l'école, il pleuvait encore. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'il n'allait pleuvoir qu'une seule fois aujourd'hui, pour notre plus grand malheur. Je rabattais donc ma capuche sur ma tête, et pris mon parapluie. Je vous laisse deviner à quelle effigie. Oui, je sais, c'est très puéril, mais je suis fan de Hello Kitty. Ce petit chat est tellement choupinou ! Et c'est donc ainsi que je sortis de la voiture. Ouf, personne ne me regardait, tout le monde était occuper à se faire mouiller le moins possible. Un moment de répit, pourvu que ça dur !

Je jetais un œil aux voitures alentour. Que les voitures habituelles, Angéla et Ben, mon petit couple préféré, était déjà arrivée. Mike également, pour mon plus grand malheur. Celui-ci était une vraie sangsue. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que tripoter, ou se faire tripoter, le truc atrophié qui lui pendouillait entre les jambes était agréable, il n'avait de cesse d'essayer de mettre dans son lit (ou dans le débarra du bâtiment de science, ou à l'arrière l'épave qui lui sert de voiture, ou … enfin, vous avez compris l'idée) tout ce qui était en âge d'avoir un peu de poil là ou il fallait. Parce qu'évidement, il était pitoyablement vulgaire son expression favorite étant « Tant qu'il y a des poils et que ça pue » (Note de l'auteur : Véridique, j'ai connus un gars qui disait ça, beurk). Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons. Malgré un comportement aussi grossier, il réussissait à avoir quelques filles qui lui tournaient autour. Essentiellement Jessica et Laureen. Elles ne devaient pas avoir connu mieux pour se contenter du bas de gamme. Et je leur laissais sans problème. Je n'étais pas désespérée au point de me laisser aller à forniquer avec lui ! Le souci, c'est que lui était décidé à me mettre dans son lit (ou dans le débarra du bâtiment de science, ou…). Je tentais donc de l'éviter. Rosalie me comprenait sur ce coup parce qu'apparemment, elle était le deuxième choix sur la liste de Mike s'il ne « concluait » pas avec moi. Je la plaignais, car elle n'avait pas la même repartie que moi, alors j'essayais de rester le plus souvent avec elle afin de la défendre contre ce crétin.

Donc nous descendions de ma voiture, pas de Mike en vue. Pas grand monde en vue d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous regroupé sous le préau, à l'abri. Je vis Jasper et Rose regarder vers la Mercedes noire qui arrivait pour se garer sur le parking « Belle bagnole ! » Rosalie était fan de voiture.

« Oui, c'est la voiture de ton futur beau-père ! » Jasper est toujours au courant de tout.

« Tiens donc ! Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« Y en a pas 15 des voitures comme celle-ci à Forks. »

« Oui oui ! » Rose n'était pas convaincue… Et moi non plus. Sacré Jasper !

Justement, Alice s'extirpait gracieusement de l'arrière de la voiture, suivie par Emmett. Je savais maintenant que c'était son frère, je l'avais rencontré dans la clairière ce week end.

Pour accéder a l'entrée du lycée, il fallait passer devant la Mercedes. A mesure que nous approchions, je lorgnais à la dérobée vers la voiture il y avait vraisemblablement quelqu'un d'assis à l'avant, les vitres teintées m'interdisaient de voir de qui il s'agissait … Et si c'était … ? Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Hey ! Calme-toi, c'est sans doute leur mère, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Quand bien même. Si c'était lui, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ? C'est pas comme si c'était important. Parce qu'...

Je regardais mes pieds. Arrivée devant la voiture, je risquais un regard à travers le pare-brise. Au volant : Carlisle Antipathique Cullen. A la place passager : le plus bel homme que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Edward, avec une meilleure mine que samedi. Il me regardait, un air grave sur son visage. Dans ses yeux, je lisais de la tristesse… Et de la colère ? De l'incompréhension ? Je lui fis un petit sourire embarrassé et un petit signe de la main, il ne me répondit pas. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder, et c'est quand Rosalie me secoua le bras que je me rendis compte que je m'étais arrêtée devant la voiture et que je dévisageais sans pudeur les occupants de la berline.

« Bella ? Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu rêvasse ? Viens, dépêche-toi, on va finir par être en retard. Bella ? Qui est-ce ? »

A ce moment, la voiture recula pour sortir de la place de parking et parti en trombe.

Sans quitter la voiture des yeux, je lui répondis « Personne. »

« Bella, ce n'est pas personne ! C'était lui, Edward, n'est ce pas ? Il te dévorait des yeux ! Dis donc, petite cachotière, il s'est passé quoi là-haut ? »

« Rose, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Et je me mis à courir vers l'entrée du lycée. La cloche allait sonner.

Elle chanta « Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, Isabella Swan ! » Et je savais qu'effectivement, je ne lui échapperais pas. De toute façon, Rosalie était ma confidente, je savais qu'un jour où l'autre, je lui en parlerais. Mais pas pour l'instant !

Pour l'instant, j'entrais dans ma salle de cours, suivie de Jasper. Presque tout le monde était déjà là en train de discuter, il manquait le prof. Lors que j'entrais dans la salle, le silence se fit. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Je gagnais ma place, au fond de la classe, juste à coté de Jasper. Les conversations reprirent, mais pas au même rythme qu'avant. Heureusement, personne ne me dit quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut le cas dans toutes les classes, j'avais même l'impression d'être une paria. Ben tant mieux, j'avais pas envie de causer ! Seule Angela vient me voir prés de mon casier pour me serrer dans ses bras, mais c'était plutôt une habitude de sa part.

A la cantine, nous restâmes tous les 3 à la même table, comme d'habitude en fait.

Rosalie, Miss Curiosité attaqua alors que nous étions à peine installés. « Alors Bella, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me raconter ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » dis-je distinctement mes yeux faisaient le chemin entre elle et Alice, assise à la table d'à coté avec son frère, concentrée pour manger sa salade. Jasper nous regardait tour à tour. « J'ai encore raté quelque chose ? »

« Des trucs de fille ! »

« Des trucs de fille ! »

Nous avions parlées toutes les 2 en même temps.

« Ho ! Et bien je serais curieux d'entendre vos trucs de fille, si c'est aussi croustillant que votre conversation d'hier. »

Je roulais des yeux tandis que Rosalie trouva son assiette subitement très intéressante.

« Jasperella, t'es pire qu'une gonzesse ! » J'entendis un rire cristallin étouffé sans réussir à localiser d'où il venait car toutes les tables autour de nous étaient occupées. Bizarre.

Jasper me lança une boulette de pain que j'esquivais en lui tirant la langue.

« Arrêtez tous les 2, vous êtes de vrais gamins ! »

« Ho, ferme-là, la vieille ! »

« Jasper ! Surveille ton langage ! »

« Oui Maman ! » Rosalie lui fit les gros yeux. Ils étaient à mourir de rire tous les 2. Rosalie, avec presque 2 ans de plus que son frère avait toujours joué à la petite maman avec lui, et s'occupais toujours à ce qu'il ait un t-shirt propre (et un boxer également, d'ailleurs, à ce propos, elle avait toute ma gratitude), qu'il ait suffisamment à manger et qu'il ne dise pas de gros mots.

Il fut rapidement l'heure de retourner en cours. Le reste de la journée du lundi passa terriblement lentement et c'est presque avec joie que je rejoignis mon lit, bien que j'avais toujours pas revu mon père. Ni Edward, forcément ! J'avais tout de même suivit discrètement Alice après la sortie pour voir qui venait la chercher. C'était leur mère, et elle était seule.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, que fais-tu ? Où es-tu ? Qu'est ce que j'ais fait de mal ?_

***************************************************

Les jours passèrent ainsi, je trainais avec Jasper et Rosalie, parfois, j'allais voir Jacob à La Push, et le week end, je hantais la forêt à la recherche de ma tranquillité d'esprit. Je n'avais pas revu Edward, ni ses parents. Je n'osais pas non plus m'adresser à Alice ou Emmett, j'avais un peu peur de m'en prendre plein la tête. Peur de me faire rejeter à nouveau. Ils devaient partager le même état d'esprit qu'Edward. Et s'ils n'étaient pas au courant… Autant qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance.

J'avais fait une croix sur les vêtements que j'avais prêtés à Edward. La seule chose qui m'embêtait, c'est que le pull était celui que ma mère préférait, et j'aurais bien aimé le porter en souvenir d'elle. Heureusement, il me restait un dressing plein de vêtements lui appartenant. Ni Charlie ni moi n'avions eu le courage de faire le tri dans ses affaires.

Charlie passait le plus clair de son temps au commissariat, je ne le voyais que rarement.

Maria avait proposé de nous débarrasser des vêtements de Maman pour les donner aux œuvres de charité de Forks, mais je n'étais pas prête à faire un trait sur son existence. C'était un peu trop tôt. Je passais également beaucoup de temps, le soir, dans la salle de musique à jouer sur le piano les partions que Maman avait abandonné là avant son départ pour Munich. J'avais plus le cafard le soir, un peu comme quand on part en colonie de vacances, on est occupés la journée, mais une fois la nuit qui arrive, la fatigue, on a juste envie de se blottir dans les bras de nos parents. Alors je m'installais dans la pièce préférée de Maman, jouer les dernières mélodies qu'elle avait composées, quand je fermais les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était assise dans le fauteuil derrière moi et qu'elle allait reprendre mes couacs. Mais non, plus jamais ceci n'aura lieu.

Ce vendredi là, nous profitions des premiers rayons du soleil. Oh ! Joie ! Du soleil à Forks, cela méritait que l'on cesse toute activité pour en profiter. Jasper et moi étions tout les 2 sur un banc aux abords du lycée. Nous nous apprêtions à assister à une réunion d'information concernant le bal du printemps, mais avant d'entrer, nous attendions que Rosalie, qui avait sport en dernière heure, nous rejoigne après s'entre douchée et changée.

Presque tous les lycéens étaient passés devant nous. J'avais chargé Angela de nous garder 3 places. Mike était venu baver son haleine fétide sur moi, pour m'inviter au bal de printemps et je l'avais, comme d'habitude, envoyé bouler. Je préférais ne pas y aller plutôt que de m'afficher au bras de ce crétin. Jessica, son petit toutou me lorgnait d'un air méchant. Je lui laissais son abruti ! Pourquoi ne comprenait t-il pas ?

Cela faisait maintenant 1/4 h que nous l'attendions, la réunion allait commencer, nous étions les derniers. Rosalie se faisait attendre, je décidais donc d'aller vois ce qu'elle faisait.

J'approchais du gymnase lors que j'entendis des cris.


End file.
